Kisedai Show (Kshow)
by ScarletBlood04
Summary: Anggota Kisedai mulai lagi. Akibat nonton Kshow (KOREAN SHOW) Running Man. Anggota pelangi ini memutuskan buat project sendiri. dari Korean Show jadi Kisedai Show. Duh, gimana ya show mereka yang bakal ditampilin ? rada OOC, abal, weleh, OOGR/outofgenreandrating/RnR please
1. Chapter 1

**Para kisedai baru saja asyik nonton K-pop show yang sekarang lagi nge-trend. Running Man, judulnya. Itu K-show yang pemainnya terdiri dari 6 cowok dan satu cewek. Nah, member Kshow itu punya banyak misi yang harus mereka selesein. Berhubungan jumlahnya sama dengan Anggota Kisedai. AUTHOR PUN MEMUTUSKAN... **

* * *

" Huahaha, kocak banget ! " seru si pemuda kulit tan, Aomine D.

" Ada untungnya juga gue liat-ssu .. " ujar Kise.

" Huh, hal beginian aja kocak .. " sahut Midorima sambil membenarkan kacatamanya.

" APAAN ? DARI TADI KAMU YANG KETAWANYA PALING KERAS ! " serentak anggota Kisedai. Midorima cuman salting doank.

" Ore~ bibbimbap itu keliatan enak ~ "air liur Murasakibara mulai menetes, membuat semua anggota Kisedai loncat jijay.

Akashi, si kapten Kisedai itu. Serius banget melihat Kshow Running Man. Matanya menunjukan ketertarikan. Sejenak dia mingkem seenaknya.

" Akashi-kun, doushite ? " Kuroko pun mulai membuka mulut walau dengan tampang datar.

" Khu .. khu ... " Akashi menyeringai. Memperlihatkan deretan gigi – giginya yang supel diligent. Para Kisedai langsung menyalakan siaga satu. Juga tak lupa bendera SOS dan P3K yang dicuri Aomine dari tim SAR, eh tim PMR di UKS. " Menarik .. " ujarnya. Para kisedai cuman memperlihatkan tanda tanya di wajah mereka.

" Oi, oi .. jangan bilang Akashi pengin download episod raning men yang baru .. " kata Aomine. " Baru kali ini, gue liat Akashi tertarik " Aomine langsung kaget dengan sebuah gunting palmerah yang nyaris kena Aomine. " AMAKMU ~! " lanjutnya.

Hening

Akashi mengambil guntingnya kembali. " Aku memutuskan, kita bakal buat Kshow ! " seru Akashi. Semua pada nampang wajah OMH (Oh My Heart). Kecuali Aomine, dia udah ngeluarin busa gara – gara lemparan gunting Akashi tadi.

" Demo ... Akashicchi ... Kshow itu .. Korean Show kan ? Apalagi, masak kita mau buat Running Man sendiri ? Namanya plagiat itu-ssu ... " Kise memberanikan diri. Akashi menyeringai lebih lebar.

" Ck , ck .. Kshow kita itu ... Kisedai Show. _And then_ ... " Akashi sok pake english. " Judul show kita ubah. " ujarnya dengan Senteng, eh enteng.

Semua Kisedai mulai menunjukan , bukan ketertarikan OOCnya Akashi.

" Boleh juga idemu, Akashi. " ujar Midorima. " Aku ikut. "

Kise dan Kuroko mengangguk. " Aomine pasti ikut kok. ".

" Olala~ Aku _no problem_ ... " tambah Murasakibara. " Ore~ demo~ judul nya apa ? " pertanyaan Murasakibara mengheningkan seruangan tersebut.

Hening.

" Running Man " jawab si kacamata ijo.

" Aho kah kamu ? " Kise meledek Midorima. " Gimana kalo, Resletting Man ". Kise mendapat pukulan di ulu hatinya oleh Kuroko.

" Restarting Man " kata Midorima.

" Relaxing Man " Murasakibara ikut masuk skenario.

" Perverting Man " Ndadak Aomine ikut andil.

" Repeeping Man " Aomine lagi plus dua hantaman super Kuroko n Kise.

" Rolling Man " ujar Midorima sambil membetulkan kacamata.

" Ripping Man " Ini Kuroko.

" Reaper Man " Ini Kise.

" Rebelling Man " Ini Murasakibara.

" RipUrMouth Man " Semua pada diem ketika Akashi mulai ngomong ini.

Mendapati semua bawahan(?)nya tidak mendapat ide. Kuroko mulai membuka mulut.

" RETARDING MAN .. " ujarnya dengan wajah datar. Ide tersebut langsung disoraki Copycats.

" Kurokocchi~ sudah kuduga kamu memang jenius ! " Kise memeluk eluk si bayangan.

" Sesak. " gumamnya lagi.

Mendapati Akashi yang membuat ide Kisedai Show tapi gak ngeluarin idenya. Ditambah si bayangan yang menjadi bawahannya disoraki dan dieluk-elukan oleh bawahan lain. Akashi pun membuka mulutnya.

" Aku tidak setuju " ujarnya. Para Kisedai langsung diem mingkem tentrem. Akashi mulai berdiri. Tangan kanannya tengah mempermainkan gunting merah. " Aku rekomendasikan ... REUNNING MAN. " ujarnya. Emperor eye nya muncul kepermukaan. Rekomendasi atau kewajiban ? wajahnya seolah berkata '_aku rekomendasikan ACCEPTING daripada IGNORING... '._ Langsung aja, para kisedai Mengangguk.

* * *

Setelah judul. Mereka beralih ke tokoh. Ini dia list member Running Man :

Yoo Jae Suk : MC, King of Ddakji, Grasshoper

JongKook : Sparta, Commander, Tiger, Beast Instinct

Ji Suk Jin : Race Starter, Big Nose Hyung, Impala

Kang Gary : Seum-dwa, LOLOL, Monday Couple

Haha : Haroro, Icon of (Original ) Betrayal, Dongsaeng

Song Jihyo : Ace, Monday couple, Blank ji

Gwang Soo : Icon of Betrayal (DNA), Girrafe, Framer

Setelah list member ( Original ) KOREAN SHOW Running man. Beralih ke Original KISEDAI SHOW Reunning Man :

Akashi Seijuuro : Captain, Emperor Eye, Scisshoper

Aomine Daiki : Pervert, forward, Maichan Instinct, Ahomine

Murasakibara Atsushi : Big Giant, Snacker, Guard Shooter

Kuroko Tetsuya : Misdirection, Shadow, Kuro(Black)

Kise Ryota : CopyCats, Model, ~ssu~cchi

Momoi Satsuki : Ice Cream(Tetsu)Lover, Manager, Big Bomb(?)

Midorima Shintaro : Aho-asa maniac, Lucky item, Shooter three poin

Hening sejenak

" Kok gue dibilang PERVERT !? " gerutu Aomine.

Serentak anggota Kisedai jawab. " PIKIRAN LO CUMAN BOHAYNYA MAICHAN KAN !? ". Aomine langsung mingkem dribble.

" Ini udah jadi keputusanku. Ada yang keberatan ? " Akashi memicingkan mata Emperor eyenya. Kayak bilang, '_ini keputusan absolutku. Masih mau hidup kan? '_.

Semua anggota Kisedai pun setuju dengan keputusan Akashi tanpa gamblang – gamblang. Akashi menutup pertemuan mereka.

Akhirnya, Resmi didirikannya Projek Kisedai.

KISEDAI SHOW, Reunning Man.

* * *

**Duh gimana, ya. Projek mereka dilanjutin. Author jadi cemes nih. Mana ketuanya si merah itu ( di lindes Akashi ). ^^ liat aja ... chapter brikutnya ... ukh .. ( skarat) .. **

- To Be cooldown ... eh, continue, minna ^^ -


	2. Chapter 2

**Singkat aja. Last chapter, Akashi memutuskan buat projek Kisedai Show ! Judul nya ' REUNNING MAN '. Gimana ya, projek mereka berlangsung ? Oke, langsung aja. AUTHOR MEMUTUSKAN...**

* * *

Para kisedai tengah menunggu seseorang di dekat lapangan. Tapi, bukan lapangan basket. Melainkan lapangan sepak bola. Mau ngapain disana ? and nunggu sapa?

" Bastard ! Shit, si kepala tomat itu belom datang juga ! " gerutu Aomine. "Kalo dia dateng, grrh ... bakal ku " Aomine terkejut dengan gunting merah yang muncul dari belakangnya. Bukan hanya itu. Ada aura merah yang memancar juga. Si emperor pun datang.

" Bakal apa ? " tanya Akashi sambil menyeringai. Aomine menggeleng kepala 1000 kelapa (?)

" Akashi-kun .. ada apa memanggil kami semua kesini ? kukira mau latihan basket, tapi kenapa ada di lapangan sepak bola ? " tanya Kuroko dengan polosnya.

Akashi menyeringai. " Kita adakan project kita disini . "

Semua memasang wajah tanda tanya dan seru. Akashi menghela napas melihat respon zero dan question dari teammatenya.

" Baiklah, _I'll Explain it_ .. " Akashi sokeng (sok english-an) muncul ke permukaan. " Di Running man yang kita liat kemarin. Mereka melakukan mission, baik itu imposible maupun tidak. Kita akan mengadakan mission ala kita sendiri. "

" Kya, kayaknya seru ! " ujar Momoi. " Ne, ne .. apa mission nya ? " tanya Momoi dengan kepo.

" Pastinya impossible. " Midorima menambahkan.

" Impossible ? Kayak makan mie dari hidung gitu ? " Kise menambahkan tapi gak masuk akal.

" Bukanlah bego ! Karena tempatnya di lapangan, misi nya kayak main basket di lapangan sepakbola" Kali ini Aomine.

Akashi menyeringai. " Ck , Ck salah semua. Sederhana saja. Kita akan main sepak bola di sini ! " Tangan Akashi menunjuk hamparan lapangan yang luas.

Semua kisedai menampang wajah O.

" Tapi, jumlah kita cuman segini ... " keluh Kise.

" Sudah ku pikirkan kok. " Akashi mengeluarkan kertas. " Momoi akan menjadi wasitnya. Maka, nantinya tinggal enam orang. Enam orang dibagi dua kelompok. Jadi tiga – tiga. " ulesnya.

" Ore~ kalo menang apa hadiahnya ? " Murasakibara mulai membuka mulut.

" Satu pack kripik kentang ..." jawabnya. Murasakibara langsung tancap gas.

" Terus pembagian kelompok ? " serentak semuanya.

" Kelompok pertama, Aku Midorima dan Kise. Kedua, Kuroko Aomine dan Murasakibara. " jelasnya. Semua mengangguk dan bersiap di gawang mereka masing – masing.

* * *

Count down ...

.1

.2

.3

**MISSION 01**

Ini list peran mereka :

Kel.1 Akashi : Guard, Midorima : goal guard, Kise : forward

Kel.2 Kuroko : Forward, Aomine : Forward, Murasakibara : Goal Guard

Momoi : Wasit.

* * *

PRITT !

Suara peluit yang ditiup Momoi bunyi, menandakan misi dimulai. Inti misinya, mendapat gol walau cuman satu. Tidak ada peraturan khusus, boleh kekerasan.

Bola pertama Kise. Kise langsung forward walau dihadang Aomine dan Kuroko. Dengan gesit Kise dapat mempermainkan bolanya dengan luwes. Ini kesulitan bagi Aomine. Mengingat boleh menggunakan kekerasan. Aomine langsung membrutal mendorong Kise. Kise terjatuh dan melepas pandangannya dari Bola.

" Oi, Hidoio ~~ " keluh Kise. Momoi langsung datang dengan memakai topi dan kacamata hitam sehingga dia mirip wasit ahli. Lalu mulai berlagak didepan Kise dan Aomine.

" _SAFEE ~ " _Katanya dengan suara berat seperti pria gendut.

Aomine langsung menerjang masuk kedaerah lawan. Disana ada Akashi yang sudah mulai ancang – ancang. Tangan kanannya sudah siap dengan gunting merah. Mengetahui itu, mengetahui Aomine dalam bahaya, dan mengetahui ntar timnya kalah. Kuroko memberi isyarat pada Aomine untuk memberi bolanya pada Kuroko. Aomine memberi bola tersebut pada Kuroko. Dengan missepaknya, bola OUT.

" Lho ? " Kuroko memasang wajah polos.

" Baka ! Ini bukan basket ! " sewot Aomine.

Goal 0 – 0. Kali ini, bola milik tim Akashi. Midorima menyepak bola tersebut, sayang tidak terlalu jauh. Untung ada Kise. Tebas aja, Kise langsung nendang – nendang gaje gitu.

" Ini style gue-ssu " ujar si rambut kuning itu. Aomine mendapat kesempatan buat ngambil bola dari kaki Kise. Ofcourse, Kise gak bakal ngebiarin itu terjadi. Dengan style gajenya, Kise nendang – nendang bola sampe tinggi banget. Kise dan Aomine melompat buat dapetin bola tersebut.

DIESSHH. Bolanya gak napa – jatuh terus gelinding begitu aja. Yang napa – napa tuh Kise ama Aomine. Flashbecknya, waktu mereka lompat. Kuroko langsung main tabrak lari pada kise dan Aomine. Sehingga, TKP dari tabrak lari oleh Kuroko itu, Kise ama Aomine dongkolan ditanah.

" Da~ SHIT ! " sewot mereka berdua.

" Maaf, sengaja. " Kuroko langsung beralih mengambil bola, terus dibawa lari. Benar – benar tabrak lari ala Kuroko. Ocehan Aomine dan rintihan Kise sama sekali gak diperhatiin si Kuroko.

Akashi sudah bersiap – siap. Dengan gesit, Akashi maju sambil mencodongkan gunting merahnya. Emperor Eyenya muncul kepermukaan. Kayak bilang, '_makan ni gunting ! '_ ama '_misdirection sama sekali gak berguna. '_.

Frontal aja. PRITTT. Si pinky wasit ini membunyikan peluitnya. Tanda salah satu tim sudah mencetak gol. Tim sapa ya ?

" Gol 1-0 untuk Tim Tetsu-kun ~ " seru si wasit rai pink ini.

Flashreadernya (kebanyakan ya? ). Kuroko gak menggunakan misdirection tapi ngopel eh ngoper bolanya. Midorima udah serius siaga ama Kuroko, langsung kaget. Bolanya di oper? Ke siapa? Sebelum Midorima nyari orang yang kena operan Kuroko. Bola udah masuk gawang. Yah, gak lain lah Murasakibara. Habis dia pasti bosen nunggu di gawang padahal musuh pun gak masuk – masuk. Mana Kise dan Aomine ada di tengah lapangan. Mboh lagi nangis, mesu – mesu, dll.

Begitulah. Akashi memberi hadiah berupa jajan pada Murasakibara. Momoi dan Midorima sibuk menenangkan Aomine dan Kise. Rupanya mereka masih marah ama Kuroko.

Hari berlalu. Hari semakin sore. Hari semakin gelap. Setidaknya misi ini benar – benar membuat lelah si anggota pelangi tersebut. Mereka tengah _laying_ dilapangan.

" Tadi menyenangkan-ssu " ujar Kise. Aomine dari tadi sedang rebahan, tersenyum dramatis.

" Aku ingin misi yang aneh lagi. " gumam Kuroko.

" aku juga nodayo ~ " Midorima ikut – ikutan.

Akashi langsung menyeringai lebar. " Ck, Ck ... doa kalian terkabul. ". Semua kisedai langsung membatu. Batin mereka, '_GAWAT ! KITA MENGATAKAN HAL YANG TABU ! '_.

" A-anoo ... Akashicchi ... ettoo ... Hari udah malam ( jam 16.00?). Besok juga kami semua punya banyak pekerjan rumah ... " Kise mencoba mengambil beberapa alasan lain.

Tapi Akashi gak pandang kerja rupanya. Forward. " Nanti malam, datanglah ke depan sekolah. Jam tujuh habis isya', semua harus udah pada dateng ! Ini mission 02 ! " serunya. Emperor eyenya muncul lagi. Kali ini berkata, '_Ini mission kedua kita. Kalo gak dateng, bakal jadi misi ku buat ngabisin kalian satu – satu. And then, My Orders Was ABSOLUTE ! '_.

Semua Langsung diem. Kayak seribu serdadu yang langsung abis di hantam meteor. Death Glare Akashi memang efektif. Kuroko yang dari tadi merhatiin DeathGlare Akashi mulai membayangkan. Kuroko telat ngumpulin tugas. Terus bilang ke gurunya.

Kuroko :" Maaf bu, saya telat ngumpulin. Bisa saya kumpulin sekarang ? "

Sensei :" TIDAK ! "

Kuroko : (bedanya kalo Akashi memicingkan mata. Kuroko memicingkan wajah) DeadlyFace.

Ah. Masa depan Kuroko terjamin sekali (?). terlepas dari lamunan tersebut. Anggota Kisedai ditraktir makan di Maji Restaurant.

* * *

**Gimana ya ... Author gak bsa ngebayangin. Malem malem di sekolah. Apa juga misi ke dua mereka? Mana Akashi lagi yang mbuat misi kedua ini ... Tunggu aja di chapter brikutnya. Next update ... **

**- To be Continose ^^ - **


	3. Chapter 3

**Kini para member REUNNING MAN itu udah bersiap dengan mission kedua mereka. Kali ini lokasi projek mereka di sekolah. Mana malem lagi ! ABSOLUTELY, ini rencana Akashi. Apa kiranya mission mereka ? AUTHOR MEMUTUSKAN ... **

* * *

Udara dingin menusuk kulit mereka. Terpaan angin malam menyayup rambut pelangi mereka. Dimulai dari rambut biru Bluenette, Ia membiarkan rambutnya dipermainkan angin. Rambut ijo, _calmly_ membenarkan kacamatanya. Rambut biru kulit tan, dia menggaruk kepalanya. Rambut Kuning bersiul gaje. Rambut ungu _relaxed_ makan snacknya. Gadis berambut pinky cuman merhatiin keadaan sekitar yang sepi pi pi. _At last, but not least_... Rambut merah mengecek sebuah kertas sambil menyeringai.

" Yosh, rencana yang absolut. " ujar Akashi. Semua memandang Akashi dengan tatapan bingung.

" Akashicchi... kali ini mission apalagi ? " Keluh Kise. " padahal besok ada pemotretan ... ".

" Benar-nodayo... Besok aku sibuk dengan _lucky item_ku ... " Midorima setuju dengan pendapat Kise.

" Lha nggih niku, projek ini juga Gaje. Dari aw " Aomine nyaris di tusuk jadi sate oleh Akashi. Nyaris banget. Aomine langsung kena serangan jantung.

Akashi menunjukan wajah tanpa dosanya. " Ayo masuk. ".

Batin anggota kisedai (except Aomine). " _dasar sadis/innocently sin"_.

Karena gak mau kena serangan jantung, mereka masuk ke sekolah. Pertanyaannya, gmn mereka bisa masuk? Jangan khawatir, si raja merah sudah mengurus semuanya. Jadi gak usah tanya gimana cara Akashi mengurus semuanya. Ini cara normal yang sering dipake kalo lagi _urgent_.

" Mission kedua, HIDE AND SEEK BELL ! "seru Akashi. Semua hanya merespon O.

" Wah, kayak Running Man ya? Yang ada Chasing Team dan Runner Team kan ? " Kise mulai menyalakan binaran matanya. Akashi mengangguk saja.

" Kya, kya .. Aku ikut ! " Momoi teriak – teriak karena suasana yang sepi pas banget buat diramein, gitu pikirnya.

" So ... gimana peraturannya ? " Murasakibara mulai membuat hening kembali. Akashi ber ck ck kembali sambil tersenyum, gak sih ... menyeringai yang betul.

" HIDE AND SEEK BELL. " Akashi mengeluarkan tiga bola kecil yang berisikan bel – bel mini, sehingga kalau bergerak sedikit saja bakal berbunyi keras. " Chasing team : tim Midorima, Akashi, dan Kise. Runner team : Kuroko, Aomine, Murasakibara, dan Momoi. Tugas chasing team adalah menangkap semua Runner Team. Lalu, Tugas runner team adalah ... Sembunyi dan lari dari Chasing team ! Of course, waktunya terbatas. Dua Jam ! para runner team harus bisa bertahan ! " Akashi menyeringai lebar. " para Chaser harus ngiket yang ketangkep dengan tali di tiang bendera sono. Sedangkan runner team, kalo waktu dua jam udah abis, langsung lari ke lapangan megang tiang sono. Permainan berakhir.".

" Curang ! masa team Akashi yang jadi chaser !? " Momoi mulai sewot.

" Tadi mission pertama kami tidak mendapat goal. Hal seperti ini ... sudah sepantasnya kan ? " Emperor eye Akashi mulai muncul. Kali ini berkata, ' _sebaiknya kau lari sebelum aku menangkapmu'_.

GLEK. Momoi membatu. Gak cuman dia, yang lain juga. Bedanya, yang lain ngeFREEZE. Tim Akashi memakai bel tersebut.

" Chasing team akan cooldown lima menit setelah runner team mulai. Jadi, runner team manfaatkan lima menit ini buat sembunyi. " Akashi meng-set stopwatch di hpnya.

" wetemenut, gimana hukuman yang kalah ? " Aomine angkat tangan mau nanya, bukan ketauan baca majalah maichan di sekolah.

" Yang kalah? Bersih – bersih semua kelas. " jawab Akashi dengan enteng. Pertama, semua pada diem. Jeda lima detik.

"EEEEEGGGHH !? ". Akashi dan Author gak ngurus. Mau mereka nangis, mesu", ngomel, protes, diem(?), makan(?). Langsung aja ^^

* * *

**MISSION 02-HIDE AND SEEK**

Malam itu, adalah malam Kisedai Show. Sepi. Yang terdengar hanya bunyi jangkrik mengaum (?). Terdengar suara krincingan bel dari tiga pemuda. Ditempat lain. Ni skenario mereka. " hari ini hari terburuk bagi aquarius~nodayo .. ". " Kurokocchi~` tunggu aku ya. ". " jangan harap kalian bisa lepas dari emperor eyeku.". Empat mangsa tengah bersembunyi. Ada juga beberapa skenario mereka. "Minggir, ini tempat gue! ". "Kya, kya .. sembunyi dimana? Dimana ? ". "... *zero expression*...". " KRESS KRES KRESS*kripik*. CTAK KRAUS CTAK *pocky*. CHUCKED CHUCKED *permen karet*. PUEH (?) ".

Misi dimulai. Chasing team langsung ngacir. Yang runner team pada njos takut ketauan. Siapa yang bakal kalah?

.

.

.

CRING CRING.

DEG DAG DIG DUG DOG(?).

CRING CRING ... CRING.

DIEG DIAG DIIG DIUG DIOG.

CRING ... CRING ... CRING ... CRING.

JDAG JDIG JDUG JDEG JDOG.

...

" Kok gak ada suara? Apa udah pergi ? " Aomine ngintip dibalik meja. Lirik – lirik. Gak ada. Untung. Apa emang ini keuntungan Aomine ?

" Siapa yang pergi ? " seorang cowok berambut kuning disamping Aomine bertanya. Aomine no cares, langsung main jawab aja.

" itu chaser team. Kalo ketauan bisa – bisa di iket di tengah lapangan. " sewotnya.

.

.

Lima menit berlalu. Tapi, Aomine tetep was wos ngeliatin dan waspada dari balik meja. Kok kayaknya tenang ya ? pikirnya.

" Sip, sepi. " gumamnya. Sebelum Aomine berdiri. Dia inget. " Tadi gue bicara ma sapa? "

" Aku. " jawab Kise dengan frontal di samping Aomine. Aomine mandangin Kise.

Hening.

" DAAAAFFUUXX!? &^%#%$^&%#$&! " Aomine langsung ngeflash lari keluar kelas. Kise ngejar tepat dibelakangnya. Sungguh, kaubenar benar Ahomine.

Akashi dan Midorima ikut ngejar. Di pertigaan, ada Momoi yang sedari tadi bingung nyari tempat sembunyi. Denger suara angin dari jalan sebelahnya, dia noleh.

WUUOOSSH. Biru.

" Ao!? " serunya.

BWUOSSSHH. BWUOOSHH. BWUUOOSSH. Kuning, merah, ijo dilangit yang biru (?).

" Hegh !? Chaser team. Gawat. " pinta Momoi ngacir ke arah yang berlawanan dari mereka.

Di lain tempat. Ada Kuroko yang lagi berdiri di deket tanaman. Diem aja. Terus denger suara teriakan Aomine. Dia noleh.

NGUOONG. Aomine.

" ... " ekspresinya datar banget.

NGUOONG. NGUOONG. Kise dan Midorima ngejar terus. Lha si merah ?

NGUO CKIIITTT. Akashi ngerem di depan Kuroko. Sambil menyeringai.

" _Misdirection_ gak bakal mempan kali ini. " ujar Akashi. Respon Kuroko datar.

" Akashi-kun ... " mulut Kuroko pun terbuka.

" Apa ? kata – kata terakhir ? " Akashi sudah bersiap – siap menangkap Kuroko.

" belnya kok gada? " Akashi lantas ngeliat ke bawah. Ada. Langsung aja, Kuroko pun ketangkep Akashi. Flashbecknya, Akashi liat ke bawah. Tangannya megang Kuroko sebelum dia ngacir.

Saat ini, Akashi sibuk ngiket Kuroko di tiang lapangan. Gak sampe sepuluh menit, Ahomine ketangkep. Fleshbacknya, Aomine lari. Dia nyadar ada Kuroko disamping yang diem melulu. Dia kaget. Ada perduaan, mau belok kiri. Karena gak konsen, kakinya kepleset. Keseimbangan Aomine gak bagus. Nabrak pintu. Kise yang lari tepat dibelakangnya kaget. Karena copycats, keseimbangan Kise gak bagus. Nabrak pintu juga. Midorima? Dia copycats juga, bedanya yang ditabrak bukan pintu. Tapi Aomine dan Kise. Masih enak, sih. Daripada kejeduk pintu. Malangnya, _lucky item_nya pecah.

" Sisa dua orang." Akashi langsung masuk ke dalam sekolah lagi. Sedangkan Kise dan Midorima ngiket Aomine yang ngoceh melulu.

Dari balik jendela. Ada Momoi yang dari tadi liat Kuroko.

" Tetsu-kun. Aku pasti menyelamatkanmu. Oleh karena itu, saat aku susah ... selamatkan aku ! " Momoi mulai berdramasisir. Mata pinknya nyala. Tanda dia mulai serius. " _All joke should over_." Gumamnya.

Akashi tengah nyari sisa Runner team di lantai dua. Momoi turun dari lantai dua ke satu. Dideket tiang ada Midorima yang dapet tugas jaga tahanan. Setelah ngomong 'sial'. Momoi diem – diem sembunyi disemak dekat tiang. Midorima gak tau, dianya asyik nangis ama _lucky item_. Kuroko yang nyadar kehadiran Momoi. Kuroko ngeliat suasana sekitar. Aomine pingsan. Midorima sibuk. Timing bagus. Dia gesek – gesek tanganya dari jeratan tali sedikit longgar, jadi tangan kirinya sedikit bebas. Momoi ngasih pisau ke Kuroko. Denganitu, Kuroko pun bebas. Aomine ? Gak deh, jangan. Hasilnya sama aja. Lagian juga cuman buang – buang waktu. Malam itu, Kuroko dan Momoi berhasil kabur.

* * *

**01:30:27.05 pm**

Murasakibara tengah makan dengan tenang di kantin. Di atas meja bertumpuk – tumpuk makanan. Didepannya, Akashi ! Dia tersenyum.

" Gimana? Aku masih punya banyak. " ujarnya. Murasakibara ngangguk aja.

" Aku ikut. ". Begitulah, Murasakibara pun tahanan berikutnya. Hanya dengan suapan makanan pada Murasakibara, semua beres. Tapi, saat itu jugalah. Midorima dapet hukuman gara – gara Kuroko yang bebas.

Di koridor lantai tiga. Tempat ini akan menjadi perang _between Akashi and Kuroko_. Momoi ? Ntar liat dulu deh.

Waktu hampir dengan tampang super serius. Ngejar Kuroko dan Momoi. Kok kayak film ya ? sepasang kekasih dikejar polisi. Polisinya pake lampu merah dan kuning. Yup, Kise juga pastinya ikut Akashi. Gak lama, Momoi ditangkep Kise. Ceritanya, Momoi refleks liat ke belakang. Akashi yang pake emperor eye langsung ngebuat Momoi nyiut.

Akhirnya, Kuroko vs Akashi. **01:50:12.04 pm**

Semua Kisedai kecuali Akashi dan Kuroko nunggu dilapangan. Inilah yang menentukan. Sapa yang menang. Dua jam berlalu. Dua pemuda keluar dari sekolah. Didepan Akashi, belakangnya Kuroko.

.

.

" Kita menang. " Akashi menyeringai.

Flashbeknya.

Kuroko lari sekuat mungkin. Dan menggunakan _misdirection_nya. Akashi tetep aja, khusyuk ngejar Kuroko. _A Dead End_, Kuroko tersedak di corner. Sudah pasti gada jalan buatnya. Akashi menyeringai.

" Tunggu, Akashi-kun. " Seketika itu, Akashi berhenti. " Ayo, aku membuat deal dengan mu. "

" He, deal ? boleh juga . Apa dealnya ? " tanya Akashi.

" Kita suit. " jawab Kuroko. _" Kalo kalah ya udah. Kalo menang aku bisa lari. "_ batinnya.

Jan-Ken-Po !

Tara ! Akashi batu, Kuroko gunting.

Yah, setelah itu pasti tau kan.

Sebagai tim kalah. Harus membersihkan semua kelas. Yang menang ? pulang.

.

.

.

Esoknya. Semua anggota Kisedai capek banget. Terutama yang ngebersiin kelas. Pagi – pagi buta banget. Mereka mendapat sebuah surat. Masing – masing lho, ya. Di surat tersebut terdapat cap merah. Akashi. Sekali tebak, BINGO.

* * *

**Mission 03 : wait the next chapter 3**

.

.

**UWAA. Gak nyangka bisa sampe sini. By the way, ide hukuman ngebersiin kelas tuh ide readerxx yang review ke aku. Thanks, ya. Minna, kalo punya saran ni ye review aja. Ntar Akashi yang ladeni. Nah, the big problem. Chapter brikutnya yang jadi masalah. Plis review kalo mau saran atau kritik. Oya, tunggu ff KuroBas AU yang baru ya. Ini diceritain dalam frase aneh. Judulnya IMMORTAL. Ceritanya lumayan gaje dan OOC banget. ^^ Arigatou. **

**- warm regards, Hime. -**


	4. Chapter 4

**Makasih buat dukungannya ^^. Author bisa nge-update ni crita ^^. Terutama buat yang ngasih saran nih. Makasih berjuta juta. Para member Kshow ini tengah menjalani misi mereka. Liat yuk. **

* * *

Pagi itu, semua anggota pelangi dikagetkan dengan secarik surat dari Akashi. Mereka begitu kaget dengan isi surat tersebut. Mau tau ? Ikuti baik – baik skenario mereka ^^

* * *

**Midorima's house :**

" I - ini gak mungkin~nodayo ! Im-po-si-ble ! " seru Midorima dengan rambut acak – acakan karena baru bangun tidur. Secarik kertas didepannya membuatnya gila. Isinya :

_Mission 03 :_

_Untuk Shintaro, belilah lucky item yang berlawanan dengan benda keberuntungan hari ini. Setelah itu harus terus dibawa. Jika lepas sedikit saja, maka akan menerima hukuman nantinya. _

_- warm regard, Akashi Seijuuro-_

" APANYA YANG 'WARM REGARD (SALAM HANGAT)' ! INI SIH, UDAH MASUK LEVEL HELL REGARD ! " Seru Midorima.

* * *

**Kise's Studio Photo:**

" Huwaa~ Hidoio! " rintih Kise. Kise sedang bersiap – siap untuk pemotretan berikutnya. Juga tengah membaca surat. Isinya :

_Mission 03 :_

_Untuk Ryota, saat pemotretan nanti. Jika kamu disuruh bergaya cool, kamu harus bergaya dengan gaya yang berlawanan. Nantinya, minta hasil photo lalu berikan padaku. Jika tidak, ada hukuman menunggumu. _

" Gimana bisa !? Bisa – bisa didamprat ama manajerku !" seru Kise.

* * *

**Aomine's House :**

" Akashi KAMPREET ! " serunya langsung nglabrak seluruh rumah. " Dasar kepala tomat bocor ! Ini sudah pasti gak bisa kulakukan ! ". Aomine mendapat kiriman khusus dari Akashi. Secarik surat berisi misi hari ini, juga sebuah bando kuping kucing neko-neko berumbai pink + kamera. Isinya :

_Mission 03 :_

_Untuk Aomine,pakai kuping kucing neko – neko ini. Lalu, kamu harus berfoto dengan seluruh anggota keluargamu dengan kamera yang kuberikan ini padamu. Nanti kalo sudah selesai berikan padaku. Kalo tidak, ada hukuman menanti._

_-warm Regard, Akashi Seijuuro-_

**Menghindari aksi kekerasan diluar keduniawian.. Mohon tunggu sebentar. **

* * *

**Kuroko's House :**

" ... " Kuroko dengan ekspresi datarnya membaca surat tersebut. Isinya :

_Mission 03 :_

_Untuk Tetsuya, karena wajahmu selalu datar. Kamu harus berfoto dengan ekspresi yang mencolok di tempat – tempat yang telah kutentukan : Depan High Mall, Depan Stasiun, dan bukti fotonya padaku. Kalau tidak, ada hukuman._

_-Warm Regard, Akashi Seijuuro-_

" Mati sana. " ujar Kuroko dengan wajah datarnya sehingga terlihat menakutkan.

* * *

**Murasakibara's House :**

" Olala~ini sih gampang sulit sulit .. " gumam Murasakibara. Dia sedang membaca surat tersebut sambil makan cemilan kesukaanya. Isinya :

_Mission 03:_

_Untuk Atsushi, belilah makanan. Lalu berikan pada semua orang yang kamu temui. Jika tidak cukup, harus kembali dan membeli lagi. buktinya dengan berfoto pada mereka yang kamu beri snack. Bawa buktinya berikan padaku. Kalau tidak, akan kena hukuman._

_-warm Regard, Akashi Seijuuro-_

Murasakibara mengecek isi dompetnya. " Lha, uangku kayaknya gak cukup ... ". _How pity .._

* * *

**At Teikou's:**

" Fuh, beres. " ujar Akashi. Dengan enaknya duduk di kursi kelasnya. Padahal anggota yang lain tengah menyelesaikan misi mereka. Akashi malah duduk – duduk main shogi disini. Enak bener.

Sekolah sepi karena libur. Karena mulai bosan, Akashi mulai berpikir. Rasanya sedikit gak adil kalau dia yang memberi misi enak – enakan disini. Akashi mulai bertindak.

" Setidaknya aku menyiapkan misi berikutnya .. " ujar Akashi. Berdiri dari kursinya lalu melangkah keluar kelas.

Beberapa jam kemudian, diluar.

" Hiks .. hiks ... Hancur sudah imejku ... " Kise menangis – nangis meliat fotonya yang baru pemotretan. Midorima dan Kuroko juga berada di posisi yang sama. Aomine berjalan dengan menggunakan tudung jaketnya, dia menyembunyikan bando kucing neko – neko dengan perasaan malu bercampur marah. Murasakibara nyantai saja, soalnya misi yang didapat cukup mudah. Walaupun mengosongkan isi dompetnya dan sedikit utang sama rekannya.

" Hari ini ... hari terburuk .. " Midorima mulai mengginggau.

" ... " Kuroko melihat fotonya dengan ekspresi unik. " Ini siapa ? "ujarnya lagi.

" Shit ... shit ... shit ... Akashi sialan ! " Aomine berusaha menahan suaranya.

" KRESS, NYAM.. " Murasakibara asyik makan sisa cemilannya juga melihat dua puluh fotonya bersama orang – orang yang dia beri snack.

keempat anggota pelangi tersebut masuk ke sekolah. Sepi.

" DASAR KEMPREET ! BOCAH MERAH SIALAN ! UDAH JAUH – JAUH KESINI, PAKE BANDO GAJE INI LAGI ! TAU HARGA DIRI DONK ! " Aomine langsung ngamuk. Untung ada Kise dan Midorima yang nahan Aomine.

Suara langkah kaki mendekati mereka. Tak lain adalah Akashi. Dia menyeringai. Semua member langsung beku semua.

" Met datang. Ayo ke lokasi misi selanjutnya. " Akashi memimpin mereka.

Spontan Kuroko bertanya. " Ano, gimana bukti – bukti ini ? ".

" Buang saja, aku cuman pingin kalian datang kesini. " jawab Akashi dengan enteng dan membuat member lain naik khitam eh pitam.

" Ano, Momoi-san mana ? " Kuroko balik nanya.

" Dia sudah di lokasi misi selanjutnya. " jawab Akashi.

" Ngomong – ngomong, apa misi Momoi ? " kali ini Kise yang nanya.

Akashi dengan entengnya menjawab. " Tanya saja dia. ".

Aula Sekolah. Tersedia tujuh kursi, satu kursi sudah diduduki Momoi. Dibelakang tujuh kursi tersebut, ada tempat yang biasanya kepala sekolah berpidato, kita sebut saja mimbar. Disebelah mimbar ada kursi dan meja juga tumpukan kertas. Lalu, disisi kanan ada tiga kursi dan meja. Sedangkan disisi kiri ada dua kursi dan meja.

Akashi mempersilahkan membernya memilih tempat duduk, tapi tidak boleh membuka tumpukan kertas tersebut. Aomine duduk disalah satu bangku sisi kiri, disampingnya ada Kise. Midorima duduk di mimbar, Momoi duduk di kursi sebelah mimbar. Maka, Murasakibara Kuroko dan Akashi duduk di sisi kanan.

" MISSION 04 : FIND THE CULPRIT ! " Seru Akashi. Semua member pelangi membuka kertas masing – masing yang merupakan skenario dan peran mereka. Ni listnya : ( cat. Isi kertas tidak boleh di lihat siapapun!) ..

* * *

_Midorima : Judges, memutuskan pelaku kasus ini. Jika salah, menerima hukuman._

_Momoi : sekretaris, yang mengatur bagaimana jalannya pengadilan._

_Kise : korban_

_Aomine : Lawyer, yang memihak Kise._

_Akashi, Kuroko, Murasakibara : Defendant team_

* * *

Semua member membaca skenario mereka masing – masing. Tentunya dengan sedikit (?) paksaan dari Akashi ^^ (smile/grin). Tentu, salah satu dari kertas skenario mereka tertulis siapa pelakunya.

**MISSION 04 : FIND THE CULPRIT**

Sidang dimulai.

" Kasus nomor 199. Sebuah insiden tak terduga yang melibatkan korban,Kise Ryota. Dalam kasus penyebaran foto Kise yang menyebabkan imejnya turun. " Midorima bicara seolah – olah menjadi hakim beneran. Midorima mempersilahkan Momoi menunjukan foto yang menjadi penyebab kasus ini. Foto hasil pemotretan Kise dalam misi ketiga.

" Diduga tiga defendant ini merupakan pelaku dibalik semua kejahatan ini. " Momoi melanjutkan pidatonya. " Dipersilahkan, lawyer dan korban unjuk mulut dahulu. ".

Aomine yang merupakan Lawyer berdiri dengan membawa kertasnya, dia maju kedepan. Gayanya sangat gentle, tapi sesudah berada didepan ...

" PELAKUNYA YA AKASHI ! SAPA LAGI KALO GAK YANG NYURUH DIA !? " sewot Aomine. Semua pada diem.

" Lawyer Aomine, mohon dijelaskan. " pinta Momoi.

" Ok. Berdasarkan keterangan korban, Kise Ryota. Dia mendapat surat berisikan bahwa dia harus berfoto sesuai perintah isi surat tersebut. Tapi, pada surat tersebut tidak terpampang nama orang yang mengirim. Sedangkan, surat – surat yang kami terima terpampang nama AKASHI SEIJUURO . Jika berdasarkan voting, sudah pasti pelakunya Akashi ! " Aomine menunjuk Akashi.

" Apa itu benar, Kise ? " Midorima bertanya pada Kise.

" Yup, itubenar. " Kise dengan wajah naik pitamnya.

" Kalau begitu, ini termasuk dalam pelanggaran harga diri manusia nomor 687/VI/01231/K+. Menurungkan harga diri manusia dengan menyuruhnya berfoto yang memalukan. Sungguh, nasib yang sial. Untung _lucky item _hari ini " Midorima asal nyeples.

" AAGH ! BANYAK BACOT LOE ! " Aomine langsung marah begitu arah pembicaraannya sewot. Momoi dan Midorima langsung lempar buntalan kertas ke Aomine.

" Oke, lanjut. " Momoi berdehem sejenak. " Lalu, perdengarkan para defendant yang diduga pelaku ini semua. " ujar Momoi.

Murasakibara berdiri. Semuanya pada masang tampang wow, soalnya biasanya Murasakibara pasti cuman diem doank. Tapi, kali ini dia berdiri.

" Ore~ ni ngapain ? " pertanyaan Murasakibara membuat kedubrak semua yang hadir. Kuroko menghentikan pertanyaan Murasakibara.

" Biar aku saja. " Kuroko lantas merapikan tumpukan kertasnya. " Kami para defendant tentu tidak bisa begitu saja di tuduh. Bagaimana dengan bukti bahwa Akashi yang menulis surat tersebut ? Lagian di kertas surat itu tidak ada namanya. Yang kau lakukan hanya membandingkan kertas satu dengan yang lain. " ujar Kuroko. Akashi mengangguk angguk.

" Begitu. Cukup masuk akal. Kedua lawan pihak ini masuk akal. " Momoi meminta pendapat Midorima.

" Sebagian bisa dimengerti. Baiklah, kita masuk tahap keadilan yang sebenarnya. " ujar Midorima.

" Lha terus tadi tahap apa !? " serentak Aomine.

" Tadi kan aku cuman minta pendapat masing – masing. " balas Midorima. Aomine langsung naik pitam dan ditahan Kise.

" Jadi begini, Lawyer Aomine mengatakan bahwa pelakunya Akashi. Sedangkan Kuroko dari defendant Akashi mengatakan bahwa tidak ada bukti itu surat yang berasal dari Akashi. " ujar Momoi.

" Hoo .. Menarik~nodayo .. " Midorima berdehem seakan dia hakim ahli. Tapi batin semua member, ' KAMU GAK TAUKAN !? GAK TAU MAKSUDNYA KAN !? DARI TADI KAMU SIBUK AMA BONEKA KEBERUNTUNGANMU KAN !? '. " Hakim akan memutus " Midorima berhenti ketika sebuah buntalan kertas gede dilempar tepat mengenai mukanya. Gak lain Aomine yang marah.

" APANYA YANG MENARIK !? KAMU SEBENARNYA GAK TAU KAN !? " serunya. Para member terkejut dengan serangan dadakan Aomine. _Kok ngerti apa yang kita bicarain dalam hati ?_. begitu batinm mereka.

" Aominecchi~ sudahlah, jangan cepet – cepet naik pitam ... ntar cepet tua .. " ujar Kise sambil menepuk pundak Aomine yang artinya mencet pengaktivan bom nuklir Aomine.

" MBOK PIKIR GUE GAK MARAH !? KALO JADI KAMU BAKAL KUTENTANG HABIS – HABISAN ! SAPA YANG GAK MARAH SETELAH DAPET FOTO GUE BERKUPING NEKO NEKO ! " Aomine langsung nglempar bando neko neko dari kepalanya ke arah member lain.

DUG. Alhasil, kuping neko – neko itu mendarat di kepala Akashi yang sedari tadi duduk diem. Langsung aja, aura merah menyelimuti semua permukaan aula. Kuroko mundur tiga langkah dan berancang – ancang _misdirection_nya. Murasakibara sibuk ngurusi snack diatas meja buat lari nanti. Momoi ngurusi Midorima yang pingsan gara – gara Aomine.

KREK. Suara majalah meichan kesayangan Aomine digunting oleh Akashi. Lantas, Aomine nangis keras. Terus nglempar apapun yang dilihatnya. Boneka keberuntungan Midorima dilempar Aomine ke Akashi, tangan Akashi megang pundak Kuroko.

DUAG. Kuroko pun pingsan karena nglindungi Akashi. Plus boneka tersebut pecah. Midorima yang pas itu siuman trus ngeliat bonekanya pecah, pingsan lagi. Murasakibara lari ke belakang Aomine karena lebih aman. Begitu lewat didepan Aomine, snacknya diambil. Lalu di lempar dalam keadaan terbuka.

" Uwaaa ! Taburan Chocochips ! " serentak Kise dan Momoi. Murasakibara illfeel ngeliat makanannya di tabur binti mubazir begitu. Dia nyentak – nyentak ke Aomine, Aomine juga ikut – ikutan. Akashi merebahkan tubuh Kuroko yang pingsan.

" Thanks, Tetsuya. " Ujar Akashi sambil nyium kening Kuroko.

" Iuh ! Jijay ! " sewot Aomine. Langsung dihantam oleh Akashi.

Midorima yang pingsan dibalik mimbar. Kise ngumpulin sisa makanan Murasakibara biar Murasakibara gak rewel lagi. Momoi ?

" Kok ancur begini, sih ? " keluh Author yang ndadak di samping Momoi.

" Gara – gara kamu gak muncul, sih ! " tungkas Momoi. " Pelakunya kamu kan !? " serunya lagi. " Siapa yang ngetik surat itu kalo bukan kamu, AUTHOR ! ".

Author cuman bisa tersenyum nakal. Maaf, Author gak bisa muncul di sela –sela peradilan berlangsung, hehe. Yah, yang penting happy end (?).

Author ngasih kertas ke Momoi. Momoi ngebaca ...

* * *

**MISSION 05 : Another Romeo and Cinderella Story ( Next CHAPTER , SORRY) ^^...**

**GOMENASAI ! Author bener – bener minta maaf ke Akashi cs, mereka jadi babak belur begitu. Padahal pelakunya author :p .. tapi, chapter brikutnya bakal jadi drama Kshow. Siapa yang bakal meranin Romeo ? Cinderella ? Kuroko ? Akashi ? ^^, Lanjut di chapter brikutnya XDD  
**

**Bytheway, maaf buat fanficku yang judulnya IMMORTAL .. updatenya bakal lama, soalnya ini kumasukan dua tokoh yang jadi target Kuroko selanjutnya. Jadi, rada panjang ^^/maaf. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Jajang ! COMEBACK STAGE ^^. Kshow ala Kisedai kembali back on stage. Kali ini, apa lagi ya misi mereka ? Oh, shimata, Author lupa mengucapkan beribu – ribu maaf pada reader o, untuk nyaris hiatusnya fanfic Immortal dan fanfic Kisedai Show ini. Author lagi sibuk tata ulang crita. Kalo mau request boleh tapi berkesan friendship aja ya ^^v Author masih pemula nich. Ah, lanjut aja. AUTHOR MEMUTUSKAN...**

* * *

SMP Teiko. Saat ini tengah dilanda(?) festival ulang tahun sekolah mereka. Semua murid – muridnya sibuk dengan event – event yang bakal ditampilin di festival nanti. Tapi, dari semua siswa yang sibuknya minta ampun oleh beberapa kelompok pelangi yang tengah nganggur.

Aomine menguap lebar – lebar.

" Bosen ... masuk sekolah tapi gada kerjaan, tau gini gue bolos aja .. " keluhnya.

Kise berjalan di koridor sambil natap (bukan ketatap tapi menatap lho) jendela.

" Hah ... kok nganggur gini sih ... " keluhnya.

Midorima duduk di kantin nemeni Murasakibara makan. Sambil membenarkan kacamatanya.

" Midochin~ aaaa " Murasakibara menawarkan kripik kentang pada Midorima.

" Gak usah~nodayo " balas Midorima.

Kuroko duduk di lantai perpustakaan sambil membaca setumpukan buku.

" ... " biasa, wajah datar ==''

Secara tidak sengaja Aomine dan Kise bertemu dengan Midorima dan Murasakibara di kantin. Mereka cuman saling nyapa terus duduk diem di kantin. Setelah itu ngobrol, nanya dimana Kuroko, Momoi dan Akashi. Enaknya ngapain. Maunya janjian bolos besok, mengingat pasti beresiko besar pada kaptennya gajadi deh. Udah. Hening.

Sementara itu, di koridor menuju perpustakaan. Seorang pemuda bersurai _crimson_ berjalan dengan tenang. Semua murid yang melihatnya langsung jalan nepi dan menunduk. Akashi. Dia berhenti didepan perpustakaan. Dibukanya pintu tersebut. Eng Eng. Ketemu Kuroko yang asyik membaca setumpukan buku. Kuroko menyadari keberadaan Akashi. Gatau karena rambutnya yang lumayan mencolok, atau gunting merah yang selalu _online _non stop di tangan kanannya, atau aura merahnya.

" Akashi-kun " sapa Kuroko dengan wajah _staycalm_nya.

" Tetsuya, dimana yang lain ? " Akashi langsung bicara ke intinya.

" Gatau, dari tadi aku disini terus. " jawab Kuroko.

" Ayo, ikut aku Tetsuya. " Akashi membalikkan badannya keluar perpustakaan diikuti Kuroko.

* * *

Kantin.

" Oi, beneran nganggur nih kita ? " tungkas Aomine.

" Yep, nyari Kurokocchi dulu yuk. " Kise berupaya mengajak semuanya.

" Gakdeh ... bocah itu pasti nempel ama si rambut merah. " tungkas Aomine.

CKIRSSH.

Hening.

Akashi sudah memotong beberapa helai rambut Aomine.

" UWOOO AKASHI ! " serentak mereka semua. " Kuroko juga ada toh .. " kali ini suara mereka pelan.

" Sedang apa ? " tanya Akashi sambil menyeringai.

" Ano ... kita pada nganggur jadi ... eee " Kise berusaha mencari alasan.

" Kita salah bicara " Midorima langsung ambil skenario.

" Aku laper~" Murasakibara langsung nyabet keGAJEan.

" mbbrgl .. " Aomine masih kejang – kejang karena Akashi.

" ... " direspon _zero exsperssion_ Kuroko.

" Gitu. Ayo, ikut aku semua. " Akashi membalikkan badan keluar kantin, diikuti pelangi tersebut.

* * *

**RUANG DRAMA**

" Ngapain kita disini ? dan juga, Momoi juga ada toh. Gue kira gak masuk .. " sewot Aomine.

" Ehe, ini event ^^ " Momoi masang wajah imut.

Akashi menepuk tangannya sendiri, alhasil semua memandang Akashi.

* * *

"**MISSION 05: ANOTHER CINDERELLA AND ROMEO STORY"**

Semua member Kshow ini pada melonjat – lonjat, ada yang keluar busa dari mulutnya, ada yang langsung ambruk, ada yang masih makan, ada yang _staycalm_.

Akashi memberikan peran mereka masing – masing, ni listnya :

* * *

_Akashi Seijuuro : Romeo_

_Kuroko Tetsuya : Cinderella_

_Kise Ryota : Cinderella's evil sister_

_Momoi Satsuki : Cinderella's evil sister_

_Aomine Daiki : Cinderella's Evil mother_

_Midorima Shintaro : Romeo's Servant_

_Murasakibara Atsushi : A witch_

* * *

Semua pada serius ngeliat peran mereka.

" KOK GUE MAMA TERI KUROKO SIH !? " sewot Aomine.

" Teri ? Mama tiri kalee, emang DNAmu ikan teri ? " kali ini Kise ikutan sewot.

" AAA, BANYAK BACOT LO ! " Akhirnya mereka berdua adu mulut (bukan ciuman lo, Author gak bakal buat yang kyk begituan).

Akashi berdehem. Melihat respon yang lain.

" Aku cinderella ? " tanya Kuroko. Akashi mengangguk.

" Ntar Akashi bakal nyium kamu. " tambah Midorima. Akashi mengangguk senang (?)

" kok aku jadi kakak tiri Kuroko ? jadi aku antagonis donk ? " tungkas Momoi. Akashi mengangguk.

" Aku penyihir~ jadi yang ngasih Kurochin minuman biar dia mati sementara .. kalo makanan boleh nggak ? " tanya Murasakibara. Akashi mengangguk.

" Dicium ? Akashi-kun ... TANGGUNG JAWAB lo ya ? " Kuroko sedikit menekan kalimat yang Author capslock-in. Akashi mengangguk (!?).

Hening.

.

.

.

* * *

**MISSION – START. **

Panggung drama yang cukup besar untuk misi mereka. Walaupun dadakan untuk member Kshow ini, tapi Akashi sudah memperhitungkan daridulu. Bahkan properti dan izin yang lain sudah diurus. Tinggal main.

Dibelakang panggung. Semua member Kisedai ini cukup gelisah. Mereka bisa mendengar penonton dari belakang. Tapi, Akashi segera memecahkan keheningan dan menyuruh mereka untuk memulai dramanya.

JGLEK.

Lampu hidup. Narator yang disewa (? Dipaksa, iya ) oleh Akashi membacakan teks drama.

" _hiduplah seorang gadis cantik yang tinggal di tepi kota dengan dua kakak tirinya dan ibu tirinya. Gadis ini bernama Cinderella. Dia selalu menjadi pesuruh bagi dua kakak dan ibu tirinya yang jahat sekali. ". _Kuroko berada di atas panggung. Wajahnya datar. Kakinya diem melulu. Tangan kanannya memegang ember berisi air. Dua kakak tirinya dan ibunya pun datang.

" Cinderella ! setelah itu, bersihkan kamarku ! " seru kakak pertama (alias Kise).

" Kamarku juga ! " seru kakak kedua (alias Momoi).

" Lalu, jangan lupa untuk segera membersihkan semua ruangan ! " seru si ibu tiri ( alias Aomine). Semua penonton (reader juga boleh) nyaris ketawa mendengar suara Aomine yang jadi perempuan, belum lagi pakaian yang mereka gunakan. GAUN.

Narator kembali membacakan teks dramanya.

_Oh, sungguh Cinderella yang malang. Dia bahkan tidak dapat istirahat atau mendapat perlakuan sebagai perempuan biasanya (_kan pria!?)_. Tapi, tiap malam dia selalu berdoa di kamarnya. Kamarnya adalah gubuk di sebelah rumah kedua kakaknya dan ibu yang jahat tersebut._

" Oh, kumohon tuhan. Andaikan kau mau memberiku kesempatan untuk harapanku, aku akan berterimakasih sekali. " suara Kuroko sangat mendramatisir, tapi wajahnya yang gak nguatno. Zero.

Narator : _Tiba – tiba, datanglah seorang pria yang mendadak keluar dari balik semak belukar. Romeo. Dia tanpa sengaja menubruk Cinderella. Dan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama._

" Oh, Andaikan waktu berhenti. Aku tak henti – hentinya menatapmu dan ingin mengetahui segalanya tentang dirimu. " ujar Romeo (alias Akashi).

" Wahai pangeran. Aku pun memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu. Kuharap kita bisa bertemu kembali. " ujar Cinderella.

_Akhirnya moment ini pun berlalu. Tapi membawa badai. Ibu tiri cinderella mendengar dan melihat hal ini. Mau tidak mau dia harus mengerahkan akal liciknya agar kedua anaknyalah yang menjadi istri Pangeran Romeo. _

_Suatu hari, digelar pesta pemilihan istri di istana Romeo. Semua gadis di kota mendapat undangan untuk mendatangi pesta tersebut. Mendengar hal ini, Cinderella sangat senang. Tapi, ibu tiri kedua anak ini menggunakan akal liciknya. Dia mendatangi seorang penyihir yang tinggal dihutan._

" Oi penyeher (dasar AHOMINE !). berikan aku ... eee .. apa tadi ? " Aomine menoleh kearah Kise di sisi panggung. Kise menulis ' tetesan racun seracun kematian sementara'. " Oh iya ! tetesan air seracun kemiri eh kematian ! " sewotnya. Para penonton menahan tawa.

" O ? Oia, ini lagi drama~ " Murasakibara tetap tenang sambil makan permen. " ne, ne .. Aochin jadi apa ? " tanyanya. Semua member dan penonton pada gabruk.

" Aku ? Aku ibu tiri Kuroko. " jawabnya dengan tegas.

" Eee ? gak buruk. Jadi mo apa ? " tanya Murasakibara.

" GUE MINTA RACUN, RACUN RACUN ! " seru Aomine meledak – ledak hingga semua penonton pada mingkem.

" Oh~ racun ? bilang dari tadi" si penyihir ( Murasakibara) mengambil beberapa permen dari gentongnya. Ada yang bentuknya ular, kadal, buaya, kelinci (emang yupi ?). " Mau yang ber-effect apa ? " tanya Murasakibara. Oo .. lumayan dia hafal sedikit bagiannya.

" Eh ... minta yang dapat mematikan sementara. " jawab Aomine setelah liat skenarionya di papan yang ditunjuk Kise.

" Kalo gitu yang ini, kadal. " Murasakibara memberikan permen kadal pada sang ibu tiri ini. " effectnya dapat mematikan syaraf untuk sementara, tapi setelah beberapa jam kemudian bakal bangun kembali. " Hebat, semua member dan penonton tepuk tangan buat Murasakibara yang bisa nyelesein skenarionya.

_Begitulah. Tidak berapa lama. Sang ibu tiri memberikan dan memaksa Cinderella memakan permen ini. Alhasil, Cinderella langsung ambruk dan dibawa ke kamar. Disediakan peralan untuk mengobati agar terlihat seperi mati beneran. Sang pangeran dan pelayannya pun datang untuk menjemput Cinderella._

" Hiks ... ka ... kami gak tau ... kalo inilah akhir dari ... putri kami ... ! " seru ibu tiri yang menangis boongan. Diikuti kedua kakak tirinya.

" Tolong berikan jalan pada pangeran. " Sang pelayan (Midorima) langsung nyabet. Tapi dipatuhi oleh member tersebut. Gak diberitahu juga tau kok. Sapa yang mau menghalangi jalan si kapten merah ini .

Sang Romeo membuka kamar tersebut. Terbaring Cinderella yang berwajah pucat (karena dibedaki dulu).

" Tidak mungkin ... " Romeo langsung ambruk di samping Cinderella. Sang pelayan berusaha menguatkan majikannya. " Ini .. belum berakhir ! Pelayan bawa dia keluar kamar ini ! bawa dia ke istana ! " seru Romeo. Akting Akashi benar – benar bagus.

Sambil menggendong Kuroko. Istana penuh dengan hiru pikuk. Cinderella, terbaring di sebuah meja batu dengan nisan dibelakangnya. Akashi berada di sampingnya.

" Padahal, takdir telah mempertemukan kita. Tapi, kenapa kita tetap jauh ? Aku, akan mengambil racun dari dalam tubuhmu melewati bibirmu yang semerah mawar. " Akashi mulai mendekatkan bibirnya.

Para member kisedai lain dan penonton mulai dagdigdug gak karuan. Mengingat ini drama tapi rasanya _real_ gitu. Perlahan Akashi mendekati Kuroko.

.

.

.

* * *

Hari mulai sore. Semua murid pulang dengan wajah senang. Mengingat festival telah selesai. Tidak lupa rasa puas. Ah, kecuali ...

" ... " semua anggota Kisedai ini berjalan terhuyung – huyung. Kecuali Murasakibara dan Kuroko. Yang bersedih hati, Momoi. Yang parah Aomine dan Kise, yang masih sempat – sempatnya tsundere Midorima. Yang marah banget, Akashi.

**FLASHBACK**

Bibir Akashi nyaris menyentuh Kuroko. Tentunya Aomine dan Kise gak bisa tinggal diem melihat Kuroko tertatih – tatih(?). Mereka langsung memberanikan maju ke atas panggung. Momoi yang dibelakang Midorima juga ikut unjuk jari. Dan tanpa sengaja mendorong Midorima. Midorima menjatuhkan _lucky item_nya menimpa Kise. Kise langsung ambruk sambil memegang kaki Aomine. Aomine yang larinya cepet itu langsung kesandung gara – gara kakinya dipegang Kise. Otomatis menubruk alias menindih Akashi dan Kuroko. Lalu, LAMPU MATI. Penonton berteriak. Porak – poranda disana.

.

.

" Kalian ... menghancurkan semuanya ... " Kata Akashi dengan suara mingkem. " Ho ho ho ... ini gak bakal berakhir begitu aja .. " tambah Akashi. Semua menelan ludah, kecuali Murasakibara. Dia nelen kripik kentangnya.

Akashi membalikkan badannya. Mata heterokromnya mulai muncul. Para anggota Kisedai langsung bergidik dan berbatin hati.

" _GUE MASIH BELOM MAU MATI ! ". " OMG ! DIA NYRINGAI ! ". " KIAMAT! INI KIAMAT!". " MATENG AKU ! AKU MASIH BELOM MAU MATI MUDA !". " ... GAWAT ... ". " KRESS KRAUK ... AKA-CHIN NYRINGAI ... KRES KRESS. "._

Akashi menulis sesuatu dikertasnya.

**MISSION 06 : LOVE CONFLICT**

Semua pada lonjat – lonjat. _Akashi kok jadi nyambung ke masalah cinta ? _.

Dengan beringas. Akashi menyuruh mereka.

" Besok datanglah pagi – pagi ke sekolah, jam enam-an. Yang telat atau lebih dari jam enam. A-da-hu-ku-ma-n. " ujar Akashi. Mata heterokromnya mengatakan, ' _kalo telat, ini bukan masalah kena tatib tapi masalah hidup dan mati.'._

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER, PLEASE WAIT ^^**

* * *

**Uaa, sebenarnya Akashi pasti ingin nyium Kuroko. Tapi, akhirnya ga bisa krn Aomine dan Kise. Hehe, author paling suka konflik begituan ^^. Anyway, mission ke enam di chapter brikutnya bakal ada POCKY GAME, DATE RACE, DEAD-PAIR. Wah, gak sabar nih ^^. Arigatu buat reader yang udah dorong author sampe sini, but maaf buat hiatusnya ^^v Authorkan masih pelajar, jadi sibuk. Please, calmly wait the next chapter ^^**

**- warm regard, Hime -**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kisedai balik lagi nich. Author minta sepurone(maaf) sebesarnya atas hiatusnya fanfic. Alasannya, males. Simpel tapi masuk akal. Oiya, chapter sebelumnya ... Akashi minta re-mission ni ke author. Minta yang berjenis pocky game gitu ... tapi, sebelum author menjawab author udah ditodong pisau bermata dua. Yeah, gitudeh. AUTHOR MEMUTUSKAN ... (ATAS ANCAMAN AKASHI)... **

* * *

"Oke, karena semua rencanaku udah beres(?). kita akan memulai misi kali ini. " ujar Akashi sambil membawa dokumen.

" Oi, Akashi. Maksudmu beres itu apa? Maksa Author ? " sewot Aomine *Author ngagguk2kali*.

" Ck,ck. Daiki, semua rencanaku ini absolut dan masuk akal(?). " Akashi menyeringai sambil mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

" Akashicchi~ masuk akal sih masuk akal. Tapi, misinya aneh mulu gada yang masuk akal semua. " kali ini yang nyewot Kise.

" Ck,ck. Ryouta, yang buat misi ini kan Author. Dia itu kebalikan dariku. Abnormal dan masuk telinga kiri keluar telinga kanan. " Akashi menyeringai dengan wajah dan monotone meremehkan. *si Author sudah naik pitam nih*.

" Akashi-kun, aku mau tau misi apa kali ini .. " Kuroko mulai membuka mulut.

Akashi menyeringai cukup lebar.

* * *

"**Mission ... 0x: LOVE CONFLICT !". **sori, Author udah capek ngitung misi ginian.

Akashi mengambil secarik kertas dari dokumen itu.

" Apa itu? " si rambut ijo pun membuka mata eh mulut juga nyatanya. Tak lama, Midorima membenarkan posisi kacamatanya.

" Shintaro, ini adalah kertas undian misi yang sudah kurencanakan dari lusa kemarin. Yeah, gak rugi juga aku bersemedi di gua kediamanku tiga hari tiga malam. " Akashi mulai OOC. " Tapi, kalau hancur seperti misi yang lalu. Kalian akan merasakan penderitaan tiga hari tiga malam. " nah ini baru Akashi yang ber-yandere.

Hening.

" Ano~ kenapa gak mulai aja~ Aka-chin, aku mulai bosen~ " si unyuk Murasakibara ikut – ikutan nyewot dan memecahkan keheningan.

" Ah, Betul juga, Atsushi. " Akashi mulai membuka dan membacakan isi kertas itu. Isinya:

_Misi 0x: LOVE CONFLICT_

_Find ur couple_

_Do the mission in this place, and must complete:_

_School main-yard, canteen, basketball's gym_

_If you lost, you will DISQUALIFIED and take PUNISHMENT_

* * *

" KOK PAKE BASA LINGGISS !? " seru Aomine si pedofil yang satu ini.

" INGGRIS yang bener cuy " sewot Midorima yang mulai OOC.

" btw, basa linggis tu kayak gimana ? " Kuroko ikutan nyewot.

" Kurokocchi gatau? Kayaknya ini " Kise mulai membenarkan(?) mulutnya. " AISH, ABESS GENE CUS GIMANA? EEEEH? CIUS NIH, KYAA BISE AJE DECCH. " Kise langsung digampar Aomine.

Kuroko mengangguk. Tanda ngerti atau lawannya.

" Kalian semua, stop. " ujar Akashi. Semua mingkem. " Apa Daiki gak bisa baca Inggris ? ".

Aomine menggeleng. " Aku gak bisa baca 'R'nya. ".

" Oh, coba baca. " Akashi memberikan kertas itu pada Aomine.

Aomine berdehem sebentar. Mau ga mau dia harus baca atau gunting Akashi yang baca dan mengoyak – ngoyak tubuhnya.

" FAIN YOL COPEL. DU DE MISEN IN DES PLECH, EN MAS BI COMPLIT. SKUL MEIN YALD, KENTIN, BASKETBAL JIM. IF YU LOS YU WIL DESKUALIFIT EN TEK PUNISMEN." Aomine membaca dengan menggerakan Mulutnya.

Syukurlah, dia mendapat tepuk tangan yang cukup meriah.

" Kurokocchi~ itu juga basa linggis lho. " sewot Kise.

" Oh, begitu. Aomine sugoi ne. " puji Kuroko.

" He he . " Aomine tersipu dipuji(?) kawan birunya ini.

" Ok, lanjut saja. " Akashi kembali menjelaskan misinya. " jadi begini, kalian akan berpencar dan mencari pasangan sendiri – sendiri. Jika sudah sepakat, pergilah secepatnya ke tiga tempat yang kutentukan. Dan, jika kalian sekali kalah .. maka kalian di-DIES (diskualifikasi atau MATI?) dan harus menerima hukuman. ". Semua mengangguk.

.

.

.

**MISSION START**.

" Um, Kuroko mana ya ? Aku pingin berpasangan dengan dia ... " Kise mulai ling lung mencari Kuroko. " Mana keberadaanya tipis lagi. ".

" Aku harus segera membeli lucky item buat misi kali ini. Bisa gawat jika tidak ada, bisa – bisa aku kalah dan harus menerima kekalahan. OGAH. " ini yang bicara batin Midorima, tsunderenya akut lagi.

" Cih, tomat Brengsek. Seenaknya memberi misi gaje. Typo lagi. Mentang – mentang kapten dia dapat menyuruh gue seenaknya. Kise dan Kuroko juga, mentang – mentang tau basa linggis gue harus baca basa kembarannya linggis. Midorima malah enak – enakan. Murasakibara juga, mentang – mentang punya snack banyak dia ngacangin gue. " Selama berjalan Aomine menggerutu terus.

" Ore~ maibou ada rasa baru .. asyik. Beli yang banyak, ah. " Murasakibara asyik membeli makanan.

" Aku tunggu disini saja, deh. Mungkin ada yang lewat disini. " Kuroko memojok di salah satu sudut lorong lantai dua.

" HATSSYI ! " Akashi bersin. " hah, apa memang sekolah ini udah kadaluarsa sampe debunya terbang ? " Akashi mengusap hidungnya. Kamu dibicarakan tau.

**Begitulah. Mereka sibuk mencari pasangan mereka. Sementara itu, Momoi.**

" Aku datang ! " Momoi membuka kelas tempat para kisedai tadinya berunding. " Lho, aneh. Kutinggal bentar mereka langsung ilang. " Momoi mulai bingung. " padahal aku gak bawa makanan buat mereka makan ... ". Momoi langsung keluar ruangan lalu mulai mencari kawan pelanginya.

.

.

SREK. Pintu toko terbuka, Midorima masuk.

" Ano~ apa ada boneka kodok ijo ? " tanya Midorima.

Sang penjual mengangguk lalu mulai mengambilkan barang yang dituju Midorima.

SREK. Pintu toko terbuka, Murasakibara masuk. Sedangkan, kodok sudah di tangan Midorima.

" Ano~ apa ada kripik kentang balado? " tanya Murasakibara.

Sang penjual balik mengambilkan snack yang dituju Murasakibara.

Hening. 1.2.3 detik.

" Ore~ Mido-chin ~ " sapa Murasakibara.

" Oh, Murasakibara. " Midorima membenarkan kacamatanya.

" Sedang apa? " tanya Murasakibara mulai kepo.

" Beli lucky item hari ini nodayo. " jawab Midorima.

" He~ rajinnya beli pocky item .. buat nanti kita makan sama – sama? " Murasakibara kau salah paham, eh denger.

" Bukan pocky nodayo. Tapi, LUCKY. " Midorima membenarkan kata – kata Murasakibara.

" eee~sokka ne~ " . Akhirnya mereka berdua sama – sama membayar atas barang yang mereka beli lalu keluar toko sama – sama.

" Murasakibara, ayo berpasangan denganku. " kata Midorima.

" Boleh~ asal entar ditraktir. " tungkas Murasakibara.

" Oke, berees. ".

Begitulah pasangan Midorima dan Murasakibara beraliansi.

* * *

**Next ...**

" Umm ... mana sih Kurokocchi kucari di semua lantai gada ! " sewot Kise.

" Baka ! Mana mungkin nemu Kuroko di lantai ! " sewot Aomine.

" Maksud gue, lantai satu – lantai tiga ! Ahominecchi ! " seru Kise.

" Elu seharusnya cari kalimat yang bener ! biar ga bikin salah paham! " seru Aomine yang ga setuju di eluk – elukan(?) Kise, di elek-elekan sebenarnya.

" Haah?! Utek(otak)mu yang seharusnya dibenerin ! " sewot Kise.

" elu ngajak gelut !? " sewot Aomine." Brani banget ! "

" Gue gak ngajak BELUT ! jijik tao ! and gue gak brani megang belut ! kok arah pembicaraannya ngaco gini sih !? " sewot Kise.

" Gue bilang GELUT ! bukan BELUT, Kupeng ! " seru Aomine.

" Kalo bicara yang bener donk ! " seru Kise.

" kupingmu yang harus dibenerin ! " sewot Aomine.

" elu mo ADU MULUT disini !? " sewot Kise.

" WEGAH ! Jijik gue harus ciuman ma elo ! " seru Aomine.

" Hah? Ngaco ! gue maksud DEBAT disini, tek utek ! " seru Kise. " Utek lo isinya apa sih?! ".

Dan begitulah seterusnya ... Tenang, Reader. Ujung – ujungnya mereka beraliansi kok.

* * *

**Next...**

" kok sepi banget, ya? Aku tunggu disini dari tadi, gada yang datang ... " Kuroko celingukan. Akhirnya, dia memutuskan untuk pergi jalan – jalan ke sekitar kelasnya.

TUING. Terpantul di sebelah bayangan Kuroko. Rambut merah.

" Tetsuya. " sapa Akashi dari samping Kuroko. Kuroko bergidik sejenak.

" A-apa, Akashi-kun ? " tanya Kuroko dengan wajah datar tapi di hatinya berteriak ' OMG. Ni yang paling gue gak sukai !'.

" Berpasanganlah denganku " kata Akashi tothepoint(TTP).

" eh? Berpasangan dengan Akashi-kun? " Kuroko mengalihkan isi hatinya, dari batinnya ' Semoga gue salah denger, my god. '.

Akashi mengangguk. " aku yakin, semua member lain sudah mendapat pasangan masing – masing. Jadi, tinggal kita. " kata Akashi.

" Mm .. " Kuroko menatap keluar jendela. Batinnya, ' gue mau loncat!'.

" ada apa? Tidak mau? " Akashi mengobak – obak isi sakunya yang berisi gunting.

" anu .. bukannya tida- " Kuroko langsung berhenti begitu melihat seringainya Akashi.

" Kata – kataku ... ABSOLUT, Tetsuya " ujar Akashi dengan nada lirih.

Begitulah, mereka beraliansi. Tapi, apa ke-aliasi-an mereka dapat dijamin? Lanjut ...

.

.

.

**On the main yard.**

Pasangan yang berada di urutan pertama adalah Mu-Mi. Maksud, Murasakibara dan Midorima.

" Kita yang pertama nodayo " kata Midorima sambil membenarkan kacamatanya.

" Apa itu artinya kita menang? " tanya Murasakibara sambil membuka bungkusan maibou rasa barunya.

Pasangan kedua dengan terengah –engah. Ao-Ki.

" Agh, syukurlah kita urutan ke dua ! hosh hosh " Kata Kise dengan terengah – engah.

" Ini gara – gara kamu, dari tadi bacot terus! " sewot Aomine.

" Hah? Gak kebalik nih ? dari tadi kamu yang nyewot-ssu ! " seru Kise tidak mau pun mulai kembali.

Tapi, taklama pasangan ketiga mulai datang.

Pasangan ketiga dengan nyantai, enjoy, relax, zero expressioness. Aka-Kuro.

" Wah, wah. Semua sudah berkumpul toh. " ujar Akashi dengan santai.

" Doumo. " sapa Kuroko, batinnya ' Hah, so hopeless '.

Oke. Semua pasangan telah tiba. Saatnya menunaikan(?) mission. Ni dia:

_Mission_0x: _

_Main yard: shouted, ' I LOVE YOU –NAME UR COUPLE-'. Must hear all school zone._

_And then, hug each other. _

" Hah !? " seru Aomine dan Kise.

" Hm ... " Midorima membetulkan kacamatanya, Murasakibara sih ga bakal peduli.

" Heh.. " Akashi menyeringai. Kuroko hanya berwajah datar saja. Batinnya, 'OMG.'

**MISSION START**

Dimulai dari pasangan Aomine dan Kise.

" Tunggu. " Akashi menghentikan mereka. Tentu semua member menoleh. " Biasanya, di Running Man selalu mengucapkan 'challenge' sebelum melakukan misi mereka. "katanya. Tentu semua mengerti apa yang dimaksuk Akashi.

" Challenge ! " seru Kise. " Aominecchi, kau juga. " tambahnya.

" Heh? Caleng ! " sewot Aomine.

Kise berada tak jauh di depan Aomine. Mereka berdua berada di tengah – tengah halaman utama. Sedangkan member lain berdiri di tepi dengan perlindungan alami pohon, rindangan pohon maksudnya. Tentu, semua murid yang melihat ini penasaran. Bukan, 'MEREKA NGAPAIN?' yang ada di kepala mereka. Bukan, ' AH, LAGI – LAGI SI DUO INI'. Atau, 'KALI INI KEGIATAN MACAM APA YANG BAKAL MEREKA LAKUIN... '. Yang ada dipikiran mereka itu ada dua ... yaitu ' MEREKA WARAS GAK SIH?'. Dan ' LOH, MASIH HIDUP TOH? KIRAIN UDAH DIKULITI AMA KAPTENNYA.'.

Kise mulai menampakkan ketajaman matanya. Aomine mengernyitkan dahi. Rupanya mereka telepati, kok bisa?

'Aominecchi ... sekarang atau tidak selamanya ! ' batin Kise.

'Tau kok Kise. Aku masih mau hidup ! ' batin Aomine.

'uggh, disini kita ngejatuhin harga diri tau! Si kapten itu bener – bener sadis !' batin Kise dengan mata mendelik.

' oke, watefer.' Batin Aomine sambil mendatarkan matanya kearah lain.

'Ikhh, dengerin donk kalo orang ngomong! Dan lagi, tulisanmu salah Thor ! ' Kise menedelik pada Author. *Author cuman bersiul ga mo tau*.

**Action**

" Kise ! " seru Aomine. Suaranya lantang sekali, bahkan murid – murid melihat mereka dari berbagai sudut. Ada yang bergerombolan liat dari jendela kelas. Ada yang di halaman utama tapi bagian tepi. Ada yang gak sengaja denger adegan ini. Ada yang menyoting member kisedai dengan hp masing – masing. Ada yang berbisik, dll.

" Aominecchi ! " balas Kise dengan mata berkaca – kaca.

Mereka maju dengan hentakan kaki yang cukup keras. Lalu saling mendekati.

Mendadak Aomine ngerem. Kise kaget, kok Aomine ngerem.

" Kise ! ... ada taek ! " seru Aomine.

SRROOOTT. Alhasil, Kise nyium tanah dengan mulus. Untunglah, dikit lagi dia ngrosot pasti udah berakhir dengan taek. Kalau itu terjadi... bukan hanya Kise, dan Aomine yang berwajah absurd. Member kisedai yang lain juga. Para murid yang ngeliat adegan ini juga. Bahkan Author dan Reader sekalian juga berwajah Absurd nantinya.

" Aominecchi~ " Kise mulai nangis. Oke, skip time ..

**Next ... Midorima and Murasakibara**

" Murasakibara, kali ini harus serius. " ujar Midorima.

" Ung. " Murasakibara mengangguk. Tangannya penuh makanan.

**Action**

" Mu-Murasakibara ! " seru Midorima yang menahan tsunderenya.

" Aaapa~~ ? " Murasakibara menoleh kepada Midorima yang ga bisa menahan tsunderenya lebih lama lagi.

" Ano ... " Midorima tergagap. Mana diliatin para siswa lagi.

" Ngh? " Murasakibara meraup – raup makananya dengan santai.

" Aku ... " Lanjut Midorima.

" Kraus kraaus ... " kali ini Murasakibara makan kripik kentang.

" Me – mee ... " Midorima mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin di sekujur tubuhnya. Sedangkan para penonton plus kisedai cuman bisa menahan rikikan.

" Mido-chin .. apa ? " tanya Murasakibara yang mulai kesal harus berdiri di tengah halaman.

" Membeli lucky item buat nanti .. " kata Midorima dengan nada cepat.

GUBRAK.

" Kalo itu, aku udah tau Mido-chin .. " ujar Murasakibara.

**Next ... Akashi and Kuroko**

" Yosh, ayo segera selesaikan misi ini hanya dengan satu kali mencoba ! " seru Akashi. Sejak kapan Akashi mulai menyeru?

"Um. " Kuroko mengangguk.

**Action**

" Akashi-kun ! " seru Kuroko. Intonasinya hebat. Tapi wajahnya ...

" ... " Akashi memandang Kuroko dengan menaikan satu alisnya.

_Out of act_

" Kenapa gak dijawab, Akashi-kun? " tanya Kuroko.

" Wajahmu gak nguatno. " jawab Akashi. Sejak kapan Akashi mengatakan basa kasar?

" Egh? Tapi, ini memang ekspresiku. " bantah Kuroko.

" ... " Akashi tetap memasang wajah gak setuju.

Direspon dengan helaan napas Kuroko. " Baiklah .. ". Batin Kuroko, 'shit, egois banget.'.

**Action**

" Akashi-kun! " seru Kuroko dengan wajah oh-OOC-bgt. Matanya berkristal – kristal gaje. Mulutnya membentuk oval.

SRET. Kibasan rambut merah Akashi yang berakting menjawab panggilan Kuroko. Menatap Kuroko dengan tajam melalui kedua matanya.

SROOOTTTT !

Lho ? suara apa itu? Merah ? dimana – mana?!

Nyatanya, satu sekolah alias murid – murid terutama siswi langsung _nosebleed_ ngeliat kekerenan Akashi. Parahnya, satu sekolah penuh dengan darah. Kuroko berwajah absurd ngeliat darah dimana – mana. Akashi cuman menghela napas.

**Break Action-next to canteen.**

" Gila, tadi bener – bener parah " kata Aomine. Dia dan Kise tengah berjalan ke kantin.

" Iya-ssu ... untung udah berlalu ... " tambah Kise.

" Oh, itu kantin ~ " Murasakibara menunjuk papan nama kantin. Dia keliatan senang begitu melihat kantin.

_Mission 0x:_

_Each couple can choose one food. There is three food. _

_Each food has different mission._

" HAAH !? Biarkan kita makan dengan tenang donk ! " seru Aomine.

" Iya-ssu, betul itu ! " Kise ikut berdemonstran.

" Menarik .. " kata Midorima sambil membenarkan kacamatanya.

" Gak peduli asal ada makanan .. " gumam Murasakibara.

" Hm. " Akashi malah fokus dengan tiga makanan yang menyimpan kemisteriusan didalamnnya.

" Kenapa, Akashi-kun? " tanya Kuroko.

" aku bingung dengan isi di tiga makanan itu. Kue sus, kue coklat, kue strawberry. Pasti ada misi yang aneh – aneh. " kata Akashi.

" Hah? Kok bisa? Kan ga aneh, kue sus isinya krim susu yang lezat. Kue coklat berisi taburan chocochips dan krim coklat, kue strawberry berhiasan buah strawberry juga krim vanilla dan taklupa rasanya yang begitu lembut. " Murasakibara ikut berdialog. Mulutnya udah banjir ngiler.

" Murasakibara-kun, tenang." Ujar Kuroko. Akashi cuman menabok mukanya dengan pelan. Kalo keras, author yang ditabok.

**Akashi dan Kuroko milih kue sus.**

Disamping kue sus ada kertas berisi misi : _slap one of other-pair arms, and if one of you scream loud, the screamer will lose. _

Akashi menyeringai.

" Kita pilih salah satu pasangan lain kan? Trus mukul tangannya kan? Lalu jika ada teriak keras karena sakit, dia kalah kan? " Akashi menyeringai lebar. Semua kedip – kedip ketakutan.

" Aku pilih ... Kise-kun. " Kuroko menunjuk Kise.

" Eghh? Aku? Yang bener-ssu ? " Kise sedikit bersyukur karena dia dipilih Kuroko daripada Akashi. Tapi, kalau Kise yang mukul Kuroko. Apa kuroko akan menghantamnya dengan ignite pass nya?

" Tidak apa. Aku lumayan tahan dengan pukulan. " gumam Kuroko.

" Jaa, aku pilih kamu. " Akashi menunjuk Aomine.

" Kok GUE !? " sewot Aomine.

" Gak mau? " Akashi mulai mengeluarkan guntingnya.

Hening.

**START-Kuroko vs Kise**

" Aku mulai. " Kise bersiap memukul tangan Kuroko.

" Tunggu. " kata Kuroko. Kise terhenti. " Sebaiknya kau memukul sekuat yang kau bisa, dan jumlah pukulan yang dapat kau berikan padaku dalam waktu satu menit. " sarannya.

Kise sedikit tidak mengerti. Tapi, tetap akan memukul dengan sebanyak mungkin.

. . 4.

Tangan Kuroko merah. Tapi wajah Kuroko tetap datar. Batinnya menyeringai.

" Oke, 4 .. dalam satu menit dapat empat. " kata Kise.

Kali ini giliran Kuroko.

.

.

.

.

Satu menit berlalu. Tapi, rasanya dari tadi Kuroko hanya diem deh? Akashi menyeringai lebar.

" BASUKK ! SAKIT COY ! " Tangan Kise yang semula biasa, langsung merah banget. Inikah kehebatan si bayangan keenam ? dia memukul Kise tanpa sepengatahuannya.

**Kuroko's win**

**Start-Akashi vs Aomine**

" Kau duluan, Daiki .. " kata Akashi.

" O-ok .. " Aomine kali ini ini tidak protes. Dia bersiap memukul Akashi. " Aku pukul. ".

PLAK.

Hening.

Gila, Aomine bener – bener mukul Akashi. Eh? Tapi, Akashi tetap diam ..

" Selanjutnya aku. " Akashi bersiap memukul Aomine. Yang Aomine malah tanda tanya dipikirannya, biasanya Akashi langsung marah.

.

Hening. btw, suara apa itu?

Oh, rupanya. Akashi menggunakan ganggang gunting yang cukup sakit jika dihentakkan pada tangan. " KOK PAKE GUNTING !? SAKIT BOK ! " seru Aomine.

" Loh? Kan gada aturan tidakdiperbolehkan memakai alat .. " jawab Akashi dengan enteng.

**Akashi win.**

Sementara mereka asyik main. Murid – murid yang ada di kantin juga asyik mengenang adegan ini. Ya direkam pake kamera.

Kali ini giliran Midorima dan Murasakibara yang memilih kue. Kue Strawberry.

_Mission : dont let the other couple stole the fruit._

Lima detik mereka membaca.

SRET. Tangan Kuroko yang ingin mengambil buah itu terbaca oleh Midorima. Untunglah, Midorima dapat menghindari.

" Maaf, Midorima-kun .. tapi, aku mau buahnya. " Kuroko melirik buah strawberry yang berdiri lezat diatas kue.

" Cih.. " Midorima membuang muka. Dan melihat Aomine dan Kise mencoba mendekatinya. Otomatis Midorima menghindar lalu memberikan kue itu pada Murakibara. " Jauhkan kue itu dari mereka ! " serunya.

Murasakibara mulai fokus. Kalo urusan makanan, dia gak bakal mundur.

" Demi makanan, akan kulakukan apapun ! " serunya.

Gak dihiraukan, Aomine langsung menerjang mengambil buah itu.

HAUP.

Hening.

Walah, Murasakibara makan satu kue utuh. Hebat juga mulutnya.

**FAIL. **

Terakhir, Aomine dan Kise. Kue Chocolate.

_Mission : eat the cake without using your arms._

" EGH !? " seru Aomine.

" Hm .. gimana caranya-ssu? " Kise nanya ke Kuroko.

" Ya makan kue itu tanpa menggunakan tanganmu. " jawab Kuroko.

" Yah, kalo artinya gue juga tau, Kurokocchi .. " ujar Kise.

" Kalo udah tau kenapa nanya? " balas Kuroko. Kise tepuk wajah.

**START. **

Aomine mulai mengambil secuil kuenya dengan bibirnya. Diikuti Kise, dia kan copycats jadi pasti mudah untuknya setelah melihat apa yang dilakukan Aomine. Imejnya kayak gini, mulut Aomine terbuka dengan cuilan kue didepannya ada Kise yang mulutnya juga menganga. Kayak mau _kissu_ jadi – jadian gitu.

_At the same time,_pintu kantin terbuka.

SRET.

Momoi datang dengan terengah – engah. Semua member minus Aomine dan Kise (karena sedang adegan kissu jadi – jadian) menoleh kepada Momoi. Parahnya, Momoi melihat adegan kissu jadi – jadian Aomine dan Kise !

" WHAT !? " serunya. _Nosebleed _pun terjadi. Momoi terjungkai ke lantai dan pingsan karena hidungnya mimisan.

Akashi menghela napas. " Ah, jatuh satu korban lagi ... " katanya.

Aomine tergagap melihat Momoi jungkir balik karena liat dia makan dengan cara kayak gitu.

" Lha kok !? " seru Aomine.

" Kayaknya ... munch ... munch .. munch ... dia nganggep kita mo kissu deh .. " kata Kise ditengah – tengah makan satu kue utuh.

" Hah? Bego banget ... LHO ! Kuenya jangan dihabisin! " sewot Aomine melihat nampan kue itu udah kosong.

" Habis, Aomine cuman ngambil secuil .. kan bakal lama kalo makan secuil terus, jadi kuakhiri sekalian saja ." jawab Kise sambil membersihkan daerah mulutnya dari noda coklat.

**Next to third place .. **

" Oke, kita langsung saja. " Akashi keluar kantin melewati Momoi yang bersimbah darah. Diikuti anak buahnya. Aomine nepuk – nepuk kedua tangannya buat minta maaf kepada Momoi.

**Basketball's gym**

" Oke kali ini apa misi nya-nodayo ? " tanya Midorima, kelihatannya dia mulai enjoy.

_Mission 0x : _

_**WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER**_

* * *

**Sengaja Author buat next chapter .. habis kebanyakan sih ... **

**Btw, pocky game itu emang paksaan Akashi tapi si surai merah itu lagi berbaek hati ama reader terhormat. 4titude4ever-san. **

**Mohon tunggu chapter berikutnya buat misi pocky game ya ^^**

**And maaf ... -.- ... **


	7. Chapter 65

**Lanjut ke misi brikutnya ^^. Author berterimakasih bgt pada reader yg udah review ... maaf ga bsa bales ^^v. Habis, Author cuman bisa buka reviewnya kalo mau bales ntar fanfic Author stopscript ... jadi gomen ne -.- ... Ah, demo ... Author berjuang buat nge-publish chapter lebih cepat kok, ditunggu ya ... AUTHOR MEMUTUSKAN...**

* * *

_Mission0x :_

_Pocky Game_

" Misi apa nih? " sewot Aomine.

" ck ck .. Daiki. Ini misi terakhir. " jawab Akashi.

" Aku gak nanya itu .. " ujar Aomine.

" Nantinya, tiap pasangan akan melakukan pocky game. Makan pocky sambil berhadapan itu lo. " Kali Midorima yang menjawab.

" Hee, sedikit mengerti-ssu .. " kata Kise.

" Lalu, batasnya ... etto ... dua centimeter ! " kata Akashi.

" Hah !? gila, itu sih hampir ciuman ! " seru Aomine. Aomine melirik Kise, sedangkan Kise asyik menjelaskan misi tersebut pada Kuroko. " Idih~ boleh ganti pasangan gak? Kan bosen pasangannya itu itu terus .. " sewot Aomine.

Akashi berpikir sejenak. " Fine. Kita akan bermain lotre, lotre mana yang warnanya sama akan berpasangan. " Akashi mengeluarkan enam lotre dari kantongnya. Member kisedai pun mengambil satu lotre. The Judgment :

_Akashi Seijuurou : Red_

_Midorima Shintarou : Blue _

_Kuroko Tetsuya : Green_

_Aomine Daiki : Red_

_Kise Ryouta : Green_

_Murasakibara Atsushi : Blue_

" Iyei ! sama Kurokocchi ! " seru Kise ples langsung meluk maut si rambut bluenette.

" Sesak, Kise-kun .. " gumam Kuroko. Batinnya, '_sama benda berunsur kuning ... '._

Aura merah berada di belakang Akashi menatap pasangan Kise dan Kuroko. Sedangkan aura galau berada di belakang Aomine. Menatap kaptennya yang terkenal YANDERE.

" Mati gue ... " keluh Aomine.

" _Ryouta ... lihat saja nanti ... "_ batin Akashi.

Midorima membetulkan kacamatanya. Murasakibara asyik makan.

" Hari ini zodiak lain benar – benar tidak beruntung~nodayo .. " gumamnya.

" Nyam, nyam .. hee, gak peduli kalo gak ada hubungannya dengan makanan ~ " celoteh si Mukkun ini.

* * *

**Mission Start !**

Ki-Kuro Couple.

" Ni, Kurokocchi~ Aku mengambilkan pocky yang gede !" celoteh Kise dengan blink-blink dibelakangnya.

" Gak usah, aku ga mau yang gede. " sewot Kuroko. Seketika itu blink-blink Kise lenyap.

" _Bagus, Tetsuya/Kuroko/Tetsu/Nyam-nyam(?). "_ batin semua member kisedai.

Kuroko mengemut bagian pocky yang tidak dilapisi coklat. Kise mengemut bagian pocky yang dilapisi coklat.

" Aku saja yang mendatangimu. " ujar Kuroko.

" Egh? Jangan, sebagai seme(?) sejati, seme-lah yang harus mendatangi uke(?)nya ! " balas Kise dengan mata berkobar.

" Euh, jijik. " sewot Kuroko. Seketika itu, kobaran di mata Kise langsung meredup.

" _Good job, Tetsuya/Tetsu/Kuroko/Hoam(?)"_ batin member Kisedai lain.

Tapi, Kuroko tetap mematuhi Kise. Kise menggigit pocky sedikit demi sedikit. Enam centimeter. Midorima mundur pelan – pelan. Lima centimeter. Aomine mengambil sepatu buat mbalang(?). empat centimeter. Akashi mengeluarkan guntingnya dengan aura membunuh. Tiga centimeter. Murasakibara mengobak – obak tasnya yang penuh jajan. Dua centimeter

. BUAGH. DIEEESHH. CRASH CRASH JLEB .EHEM(?).NYAMNYAM(?).

* * *

Hening.

Mura-Mido Couple vs Aka-Ao couple.

" Kok tanding ? " tanya Aomine.

" Biar seru. " jawab Akashi dengan singkat, padat, jelas.

" Okelah. " Midorima menyetujui saja. Mukkun sih mana peduli. Dia peduli ama pockynya. " Murasakibara, kalo menang bisa makan pocky sepuasnya lho. " tambah Midorima yang mana membuat Mukkun berkobar. Ano ne~ jangan tanyakan pasangan Ki-Kuro terutama Kise.

**Start! **

Pada saat yang sama Momoi langsung membuka pintu gym dengan wajah bersimbah sarah (bagian hidung), dan napas terengah – engah. Dia menatap ... Kise tengah tergeletak di lantai pojok. Kuroko asyik minum vanilla milkshake. Yang parah, Akashi dan Aomine + Midorima dan Murasakibara tengah melakukan pocky game.

" Ka ... " Momoi terdiam sejenak.

" Wa ! Satsuki ! " seru Aomine. Tanpa sadar melepaskan pocky dari mulutnya.

" Oi, Daiki! Kita lagi ada misi ! " seru Akashi.

Sementara itu, pasangan Mido-Mukkkun sudah mencapai dua centimeter.

" I-ini bukan seperti yang kau lihat ! " seru Aomine. Seperti adegan pacar laki – laki yang ketahuan nge-date ama gadis lain. Atau suami istri yang ketahuan selingkuh.

Aura gelap terpancar di belakang Momoi. Akashi menyibukkan diri dengan mengambil pocky secepatnya. Tapi ..

" Atsushi, sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan menghabiskan makanan seenaknya ! " seru Akashi pada Murasakibara. Yup, pockynya entek (habis).

" Maaf, Aka-chin .. habis, Mido-chin bilang kalo menang bisa makan pocky sepuasnya. " jawab Mukkun dengan wajah polosnya.

" Shintarou .. " ujar Akashi dengan nada lirih. Midorima membetulkan kacamatanya.

" Ehem. ".

Selagi, Akashi menghukum Midorima. Selagi Murasakibara menghabiskan pocky nya. Selagi Aomine diceramahi-ditablok-dll oleh Momoi. Kuroko dan Kise hanya duduk termenung di ujung pojok kelas.

" Kok riuh ? " tanya Kise. Yang baru sadar ..

" ada konflik soalnya. " jawab Kuroko dengan datar.

" Um .. " Kise melihat ke sekitarnya. " Jadi, Midorimacchi dan Murasakibaracchi menang ? Sugoi ne~ Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi kita bisa menang .. " keluh Kise.

Kuroko melirik ke Kise. " Gak apa, misi berikutnya mungkin kita menang. " ujarnya.

" Egh ? jangan – jangan misi berikutnya, kita satu tim lagi !?" seru Kise, blink – blink di belakangnya dan kobaran api di matanya mulai muncul.

" Boong. Gaklah. " jawab Kuroko dengan enteng. Seketika itu redup semua.

" Minna-cchi~ tunggu chapter and misi berikutnya ya ... " kata Kise dengan nada galau.

**To be Continue .. Minna ^^**

**Oke, tunggu next chapter oke ^^. gak lama kok, Author bela - belain update di sela UJIAn. so please, enjoy reading it, Reader ^^. **


	8. Chapter 7

**Kisedai pun kembali ON-AIR. Kali ini apa ya misinya? Author harap masih WARAS, HALAL, FUNKY, ASOY, dan GOKIL. Saat ini, author yang masih pelajar ini lagi menghadapi pesta besar – besaran (baca: UJIAN), makanya kali ini misinya rada nyambung(?) ama materi ujian. Hehe, AUTHOR MEMUTUSKAN ..**

* * *

Srek srek. Suara buku yang berulang kali berpindah halaman oleh si member surai crimson.

" Hoaam .. " suara si member dim/tan/pedofil/birutua sedang menguap.

" wasweswaswes.. " suara si member blink-blink/bendaberunsurkuning sedang membaca buku.

" hm ... hm .. hm ... " suara si member maniac lucky item/nodayo-tisme sedang berdehem sambil membaca buku.

" ... " suara(?) si member bluenette/phantomime sedang melihat buku, eh membaca dalam hati.

" Kraus, kres, kraus .. " suara si member unyukdewe/titan ungu sedang membaca buku, plus makan.

Hening.

Pintu perpustakaan, tempat keenam member kisedai itu tengah belajar(?) terbuka. Masuk seorang cewek berambut pinky, Momoi.

" Ya-hooo ! " serunya.

Yang merespon bukan keenam member kisedai tapi, petugas perpustakaan.

" SSST ! ".

Momoi tampak tidak mempedulikannya, langsung meluncur ke meja keenam kisedai belajar(+hal lain) tersebut.

" Oh .. Satsuki ~ " Aomine terbangun dari tidurnya, " sedang apa kamu disini ? "

" E-he, aku mau ikutan belajar juga. Ujian kan bentar lagi, jadi belajar sama – sama tuh menyenangkan. " jawab Momoi. Momoi mengambil buku satubruk-tubruk dimeja. Lalu duduk di sebelah Kuroko. " Apalagi kalo belajar disamping Tetsu-kun ~ " katanya.

Hening kembali.

Sedetik ..

Semenit ...

Se – nggak sampe satu jam. Akashi berdiri dari duduknya.

" Yosh, aku ada ide. " kata Akashi. Semua memperhatikan Akashi.

" Ide apa ? " tanya Kise.

" Kita buat misi Kuis ! " seru Akashi. Sayang, semuanya nggak ngerti. " Ehem, jadi begini. Nantinya akan ada kuis berisi pertanyaan yang berhubungan dengan ujian kita. Siapa yang menjawab paling banyak dialah pemenangnya, dan yang kalah ... ufu, bersih – bersih lapangan basket, ruang ganti, dan halaman belakang ! " ser u Akashi. Semua langsung membuka buku pelajaran dan mulai fokus, menang atau kalah bagi mereka adalah persoalan hidup atau mati. OKE LANJUT!

.

.

.

* * *

**Mission xx : Another EXAMS !**

Semua member menyiapkan buku di depan mereka. Buku tersebut digunakan untuk ... ee .. kalo menjawab harus memukul buku tersebut, siapa yang paling cepat dia yang menjawab dulu. Momoi duduk didepan mereka semua. Oh, Momoi yang membacakan kuisnya.

* * *

" Oke, aku mulai. " kata Momoi. Semua member Kisedai yang lain was – was dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Momoi. " Pertanyaan pertama ...

_Q.1 : Tingkat 3, TIK._

_Apa kepanjangan WWW menurut bahasa Indo-Jawa ?_

BAAM. BAM. BAM. Serentak tiga orang memukul buku tersebut.

Aomine : " Waras Wenak Woles ! "

DING. Bunyi tanda salah.

Midorima : " World Wide Web ! "

DING. Salah(?) ... " Hampir benar ! " seru Momoi.

Kuroko : " Jaringan Jagad Jembar ! "

" Betul ! " seru Momoi.

" OI, oi kok bisa !? " sewot Aomine.

" Dengerin pertanyaannya donk, ' _apa kepanjangan WWW MENURUT bahasa INDO-JAWA ? '. _" balas Momoi. Maka, Kuroko mendapat point 1.

* * *

_Q.2 : Tingkat 3, Idul Qurban._

_Sebutkan, masing – masing dari kalian satu hal terpenting dalam berkurban kambing ! kalo benar akan mendapat satu point !. _

Akashi : " minimal berumur dua tahun. ". Satu point.

Kuroko : " sudah hisab. ". Satu point.

Midorima : " satu orang wajib berkurban satu kambing ". Satu point.

Kise : " eee ... harus kambing yang waras, nggak kena penyakit apapun kayak KAMBING GALAU. " satu point.

Murasakibara : " Kalo beli kambing di penjual kambing, jangan di warung SOTO KAMBING, atau SATE KAMBING. Entar marah. ". Benar sih ... satu point.

Aomine : " ck, apa ya? Oh, harus kambing yang jantan dan gagah, dan kalo jalan nggak pake empat kaki. " DING. MINUS SATU POINT.

" Ahomine ! dimana – mana, kambing kalo jalan pake empat kaki lah ! " seru Momoi. Aomine cuman menyunyun.

* * *

_Q.3 : tingkat 3, IPA._

_Apa yang dimaksud fertilisasi ? _

BUAAM. Aomine nge-dunk ! lalu dirinya pun di SLAM oleh Momoi.

Bam. Kali ini Murasakibara.

Murasakibara : " proses pembuahan antara sperma dengan sperma. "

Semua langsung memasang wajah maha Absurd ! Oh, God ... hancur sudah dunia ini.

" Astor ! woi, Murasakibara ! dari mana ilmu pengetahuan itu !? " seru Midorima.

" Lho, aku nemu banyak yang kayak gini waktu browsing di internet~ " jawab si ungu unyuk dan polos ini. Semua member langsung nempok wajah mereka.

" Satsuki, ganti pertanyaan. " perintah Akashi. Momoi mengangguk.

* * *

_Q.4 : tingkat 4, Fisika._

_Tuliskan asal muasal rumus Coulumb ! yang benar dapat point tiga._

Hening.

Bam. Akashi maju ke depan.

Dirinya menulis sebuah rumus di kertas. Lalu diberikan pada Momoi.

_Akashi : " Ya di buku fisika bab pertama hal 12. Ga setuju? Atau ga mati?"_

" Be- ... benar .. " Momoi merinding cukup hebat ... yah, nasib~

* * *

_Q.5 : Tingkat 5, IQ._

" Apa kalian sudah siap? Ini pertanyaan terakhir. " kata Momoi. Semua langsung was – was.

_Point : 5 !_

_Q : Sekarang jam berapa ? _

Hening. Semua mencari jam disekitar mereka. Tidak ada.

Begitu melihat isi di luar jendela. GELAP.

" WUAAA ! GOBLOK, udah malem !? " seru Aomine.

" AAA, diluar gelap ! takut ! " seru Kise.

" Oi, jangan lupa hukumannya ! " perintah Akashi.

" Ore~pocky ku habis ? " Murasakibara malah gak nyambung.

" Lucky Item gue ilang OI ! " Midorima malah OOC

" Ntar mampir ke Maji burger dulu ya? mau minum Vanilla Milkshake~ " Kuroko ...

" Hu-uh ... " Momoi cuman menghela napas.

Panicked Mode.

* * *

**To be Countinue Minna-san ^o^**

**Ehe, sudah chapter ini pun selesai. Senangnya, begitu Ujian ini selesai Author bisa kembali membuat fanfic dengan bebas ^^. Ah, Author terbantu sekali dengan dukungan Review dari Reader ^^, arigatou-ne ^^. Maaf, tidak bisa membalas .. Author jarang buka link review jadi cuman liat yang review sapa, yang follow sapa, dll. Makasih banyak, untuk kedepannya mohon dukungannya kembali ^^.**

**Minna, Gimana ya kelanjutannya ? Para member Kisedai tengah terkunci di dalam sekolah. apa aja yang mereka lakuin ? Haha, tunggu chapter berikutnya ya ? Btw, kok kayaknya bakalan jadi HORROr ya ? yeah, just wait and see, Reader ~~~~**


	9. Chapter 8

**Yey, Chapter 8 udah Update ! Dua chapter lagi bakalan ada yang menarik lho, Reader. Mohon bersabar kembali ya ?. Btw, kali ini cekidot yuk ama misinya. AUTHOR MEMUTUSKAN...**

* * *

_Prologue :_

_ Akashi cs terdampar(?) di sekolahnya sendiri. Eh, yang bener terkunci di dalam gedung sekolahnya. Sebabnya, karena asyik dengan misi mereka sehingga mereka lupa diri eh yang bener lupa waktu. Sudah malem pula, untungnya beberapa lampu di dalam gedung sekolah ada nyala. Tapi, masih terlalu EARLY untuk bilang ' YOKATTA'. Lha wong masih terkunci kok bisa – bisanya bersyukur lega? _

* * *

**NORMAL MODE**

" Idiih serem-ssu ... " keluh Kise. Dirinya melirik ke tiap sudut perpustakaan yang nyaris gelap tersebut. Dan pastinya, Kise menggenggam erat Kuroko. Disisi lain, Momoi juga gak mau kalah memeluk tangan sebelah Kuroko.

Kuroko yang cuman bisa ber-sweatdrop. " Kise-kun, Momoi-kun ... etto, aku jadi gak bisa gerak ... " kata Kuroko.

Sedari tadi, Aomine sama sekali gak nyewot. Dirinya bersujud karena ketakutan. Midorima sibuk membantu Akashi yang tengah mencari sesuatu. Murasakibara? Ya makanlah, gitu kok susah.

" Yosh, ketemu. " kata Akashi. Lalu, Akashi memberikan empat senter dan dua map sekolah pada Midorima.

" Buat apa? " tanya Midorima.

" Ck,ck ... buat menjelajahi malam. " jawab Akashi dengan enteng. Saking entengnya, sampe Midorima gak bisa jalan(? Apa hubungannya coba?).

Akashi dengan sigap berdiri di depan anak buahnya.

* * *

" **Mission 00 : A Night Vision ! **".

" YAAPPAARRII ! " seru member pelangi itu (-minus Murasakibara dan Kuroko).

.

.

" Misi kali ini, kita akan menjelajahi sekolah. " kata Akashi.

Hening.

" Terus? " Kise bertanya.

" Terus? Ya sampe pagi datanglah, ohohoho ! " jawab Akashi sambil ketawa jahat.

" WHAT THE - " serentak Kise dan Aomine.

Tiba – tiba, Kuroko angkat tangan. Sebelum tangannya digenggam Kise lagi.

" Apa, Tetsuya ? ".

" Gimana kalo kita nyoba mencari kunci buat keluar dari sekolah ini. Mungkin bakal kite temukan di ruang guru. " kata Kuroko.

PLOK. Akashi menepuk tangan tanda itu ide bagus. Tapi, maksud bagusnya itu bukan karena Akashi gak mikirin ide ini. Tapi, karena ini hal yang bagus untuk mengisi waktu luangnya.

" Wah, gak disangka kau semangat juga Tetsuya. Ayo, ke ruang guru ! " seru Akashi. Semua cuman mingkem di belakang Akashi.

* * *

**NIGHT-START !**

**.**

**.**

Akashi baru saja mau buka pintu. Dirinya menoleh kebelakang bersamaan dengan tangannya membuka pintu perpustakaan untuk keluar. Tampak bayangan hitam yang melintas. Para member Kisedai langsung ada yang membiru, mematung, mingkem, memainkan senter, dan makan.

" Oya, Shintarou tolong bagikan senternya padaku juga. " kata Akashi.

" I-iya ... " Midorima memberikan senter itu pada Akashi. Dirinya hanya diam soal bayangan yang melintas tadi. Termasuk member lain. Gak berani Bicara !

Cklik. Senter Akashi pun menyala. Akashi cs melangkah di koridor lantai tiga, tujuan mereka adalah ruang guru di lantai bawah. Lantai satu.

**Floor 3 – Corridor**

Hening.

Sesaat .. Kemudian ...

Akashi cs sampai di ujung tangga turun. Mendadak Momoi tersentak.

" Akh !" seru Momoi.

" Ada apa, Satsuki ? " tanya Aomine.

" I-itu ... " Momoi menunjuk tangga lantai bawah. Ada bayangan orang !

Dengan segera Akashi langsung meluncur ke bawah. " Hehe, Menarik ! " serunya.

Semua langsung panik mengikuti Akashi. " Waa, Akashicchi mulai kalut ! " seru Kise.

Tapi, apalah daya. Bayangan itu langsung hilang. Akashi ber-ck saja. Yang lain menghela napas, karena gak nemu yang aneh – aneh.

" Ck, sudahlah. Ayo, kita lanjutkan saja. " kata Akashi dengan nada sedikit kecewa. Mereka menuruni tangga kembali.

**Floor 1 – Teacher's Office**

" Disana ketemu gak ? " tanya Midorima. Dibalas Murasakibara dan Aomine.

" Gak~/ Gakda ! " serentak mereka berdua.

" Disini juga gak ada. " kata Kise.

Kuroko sibuk mencari di lemari bersama Momoi. Sedangkan Akashi mencari dokumen ? what ! Akashi sedang apa kau !? Untuk anak / Reader yang baek, jangan suka mengobrak – obrak dokumen milik guru ya ?

Tiba – tiba pintu ruang bergeser. Mereka menoleh ke sumber suara. Namun, tidak ada orang yang masuk.

" Cuman angin kali .. " kata Kuroko.

Sayup – sayup, mereka bisa merasakan aura hangat disekitar mereka.

" Kok ba-badan gue merinding yah ? " kata Aomine. Diikuti Midorima, Momoi, dan Kise. Murasakibara gak peduli, asal ada makanan dia woles aja. Kuroko sudah berancang – ancang misdirectionnya. Akashi menunjukan wajah gak tertarik.

" A-Akashicchi ~ gimana kalo kita pergi aja ... disini auranya serem banget ssu ! " keluh Kise.

" Jangan ngomel aja, cepet cari kuncinya. Makin cepet, kalian makin cepet pulangnya ! " balas Akashi. Kise jadi gak bisa ngecripis lagi.

" Ketemu. " kata Kuroko. Semua langsung jingkrak sedikit lega.

" Yosh, ayo ke pintu depan. " Akashi mengambil kunci yang ditemukan Kuroko. Dirinya memimpin jalan.

Tapi, mendadak mereka memasang wajah maha Absurd kembali. Karena gerangan apa itu ? Karena mereka mendapati makhluk aneh di depan pintu berjalan melintas begitu saja. Lalu menghilang begitu saja.

" A-Ayo ! cepetan Akashi ! " seru Aomine.

Gak dipeduliin ama Akashi sepertinya. " Ck, pengecut. " ujar Akashi.

Mereka tengah berjalan menyusuri koridor yang suepi. Plus, jarak antara ruang guru dan pintu keluar lumayan jauh. Harus memutar pula.

" _Nananana_ " terdengar alunan seorang anak kecil menyanyi.

Batin member Kisedai .. _'jangan denger, jangan didengerin !', ' ukkhh ... suaranya berasal dari belakang kami pula !', 'jangan denger, jangan liat, jangan nglirik, jangan ... Hidup ! ', ' ... um, suara anak kecil ya ... ', ' hiii, takut ... ', ' gak peduli kalo bukan makanan yang nyanyi (lo?)', ' Huh, sudah fales, lagu lama, yang nyanyi gak bisa diliat dan diomelin lagi ! gak seru !.'. _

Mendadak alunan itu hilang setelah suara batin terakhir. Yup, itu batin Akashi.

Sret ! makhluk anak kecil yang bersenandung itu muncul mendadak di depan Akashi. Para member lain tersontak kaget. Tapi, Akashi cuman menatap makhluk anak kecil itu.

" Minggir, aku gak ada mood buat ngurusi anak kecil. " kata Akashi. Aura di sekitar anak kecil tersebut langsung hitam.

" _Gawat! Akashi dalama bahaya ! " _batin member lain.

Makhluk gaib itu akhirnya buka mulut.

" _Apaa !? padahal aku udah bela – belain nyanyi biar suasana kalian gak GALAU ! " _seru makhluk anak kecil itu. Member lain nge-freeze ... hantu yang aneh.

" Lho, kamu bisa bicara ? " tanya Akashi.

" _Ya, iyalah ! " _balas bocah gaib itu.

" Bagus, by the way .. nyanyianmu itu jelek, fales, nadanya lama, apalagi CUMAN BIKIN KONTRAVERSI HATI DAN OTAK !" seru Akashi. Bocah gaib itu langsung diem. Dirinya ditusuk beribu – ribu gunting dari Akashi.

" _IIIKKKHH ! GAK BAKAL KUMAAFKAN ! BAKALAN KUBILANGIN KE MAMA ! "_ setelah itu, bocah gaib tersebut langsung ilang.

Tanpa rasa peduli, Akashi melanjutkan jalannya. Diikuti member lain yang melongo terus. Mereka gak berpikir ... ' _Bagus, Akashi !'. _Tapi, mereka berpikir .. ' _Gue bakal mati konyol ! '. _

.

.

.

* * *

Mereka sampai di pintu depan.

" Crik. Crik. " suara Akashi yang memainkan kuncinya untuk keluar dari sekolah.

" Ce-cepetan dikit Akashi ... " keluh Aomine.

SREK SREK.

Mendadak mereka mendengar suara langkah yang terseret – seret di belakang mereka. Tepatnya di salah satu loker sepatu tersebut. Keluar SADAKO !

" WAAAAA !" Serentak member kisedai kecuali Murasakibara dan Akashi, ah ditambah Kuroko yang memojok sendiri.

" _BOCAH ~ BIAR KUAJARI KAU TATA KRAMA ! " _seru si Sadako itu. " _MANA BOCAH YANG BERSURAI MERAH ITUU !? ". _Semua member melirik ke Akashi yang sibuk sendiri.

" Ah, apa ? " tanya Akashi dengan wajah calmness. Udah kena virus Kuroko rupanya.

" _SAPA NAMAMU, BOCAAH !? "_ seru sang Sadako.

" Itu seharusnya pertanyaanku, siapa kamu ? " tanya balik si Akashi yang mulai memperlihatkan _emperor eye_nya. Habis, dia kesal .. sudah kuncinya gak masuk – masuk ke bolongan kunci .. anak buahnya gak ada yang bantu ... kedatangan tamu lagi ...

" _SA-SADAKO ... " _entah kenapa si makhluk ini menjawab nya. What a Dumbass ... -.-

" Ha? Sudoku ? aku sering main itu .. " balas Akashi. Dirinya kembali membetulkan kuncinya. Ini membuat si Sadako naik haji eh pitam.

" _GUE SADAKO, BUKAN SUDOKU YANG BIASANYA ELO MAININ DI HAPE ! " _seru si Sadako.

" Oh, Sadako .. penghuni loker sekolah itu ya ? " balas Akashi dengan nada tidak mempedulikan.

" _Oi, Bocah ! Peduli dikit donk kalo ngomong sama orang ! " _ seru Sadako.

" Maap, tapi aku gak pe-du-li a-ma NE-NEK TU-KANG – IN-TIP LO-KER ! " balas Akashi dengan nada cukup keras.

" Apa !? " sebelum Sadako naik pitam. Bocah gaib tadi mendatanginya.

" _Mama, mama ... itu orang yang njelekin aku ! " _seru bocah gaib tersebut sambil menunjuk Akashi_._

" _iya~ ni mo mama ajarin tata krama ! " _balas Sadako. Sadako kembali menghadapi Akashi. " _BOCAH ~~ BRANI SKALI KAU MENJELEKAN ERANGAN ANAKKU ! " _serunya.

Hening sejenak.

" _MAMA JAHAT ! AKU GAK NGERANG TAPI NYANYI ! SMUA SAMA AJA ! HUEEEEE ! " _si bocah gaib itu langsung ngacir.

" _Lho kok ? tunggu,nak ! " _si Sadako juga ngacir ngejar anaknya.

Hening kembali.

Midorima : "_ what the ... hell ? "_

Momoi : _" hee ... "_

Aomine : _" senjata makan tuan ... "_

Kise : _" Bukan, kali ini anak makan ibu ... "_

Kuroko : _" ... menarik ... "_

Murasakibara : _" gak peduli kalo bukan performnya makanan"_

Akashi : _" Huh, bener – bener deh .. "_

Pintu pun terbuka. Dan member Kisedai bisa pulang. Walau gerbang ditutup, mereka ya loncat. Pulang dengan wajah Innocent.

* * *

**To be Continue Minna *.***

**Yosh, chapter 8 selesai juga ^^. Tunggu chapter berikutnya ya ? maaf, kalo banyak Typo dan sejenisnya ... Author buatnya disela belajar sih ^^v . btw, akhirnya KuroBasu season II udah keluar XDD. Kali ini, Author baru tau sifat Himuro Tatsuya. Rencananya mau kumasukin Himuro ke chapter depan nanti. Masih rencana sih .. jadi gak tau ni jadi apa gak, kalo ada Himuro sebaiknya kumasukin Kagami juga. Hehe, tunggu chapter berikutnya ya ^^. **


	10. Chapter 9 - guestKagami,Himuro

**Jjjang ! Kisedai kembali lagi. Setelah sekian lama, Mungkin~ .. Kali ini, member Kshow kedatangan guest^^. Dua lagi. Siapa aja ya mereka? Cekidot yuk.. AUTHOR MEMUTUSKAN...**

* * *

Hari menunjukan pukul dua siang. Biasanya, SMP Teikou sudah pulang semua. Tapi tidak untuk ke enam makhluk pelangi ini. Mereka tengah berkumpul di halaman belakang sekolah.

" Oi, jadi ... kita ngapain disini? " sewot Aomine yang mengawali perbincangan.

" Entah, Akashi nyuruh kita berkumpul disini ssu .. " balas Kise.

" Mungkin misi aneh lagi. " Midorima menebak. Direspon Aomine dan Kise.

" Hah? Bercanda nih? Kemarin kita udah mampus tau. " serentak mereka berdua.

" Kalo gitu beli jajan dulu yuk? " tiba – tiba Murasakibara gak nyambung.

" Ha? Kok gak nyambung sih.. " kata Aomine.

" Setelah itu ke Maji Burger, aku mau minum vanilla milkshake .. " tambah Kuroko.

" Yang ini juga, pembicaraan gak nyambung malah diterusin .. " kata Kise.

Setelah beberapa obrolan omong kosong mereka. Akashi mendatangi tempat mereka.

" Yo. " sapa Akashi.

" Oh, ni dah dateng .. " serentak mereka semua minus Kuroko dan Murasakibara.

" Yo~ " balas Murasakibara.

" Doumo, Akashi-kun. " balas Kuroko.

" Aku punya berita bagus buat kalian. " kata Akashi sambil nyeringai. Member Kisedai langsung bersiap – siap dengan kuda – kuda mereka.

" A-apa itu nodayo ? " tanya Midorima.

" Kita dapat DUA GUEST! " seru Akashi. Semua langsung memasang wajah penasaran." Oh iya, mana Satsuki? " tanya Akashi.

" Oh, Satsuki? Dia langsung pulang duluan karena sibuk. " jawab Aomine.

Akashi berpikir sejenak." Yah, gak papalah. Untuk kali ini, Satsuki tidak akan ku beri latihan berlipat ganda. " ujarnya. Semua langsung berbatin, '_Momoi/Satsuki sialan !'_.

" Lalu ... dua guest itu? " tanya Kuroko.

" Ck, aku ,mendapat persetujuan dari kepala sekolah untuk memasukan guest dalam project kita kali ini. " tambah Akashi. Batin member Kisedai, '_mendapat atau memaksa?'_. " Kalian semua tolong buat guest kita merasa aman, ya? " tambah Akashi. Semua berbatin kembali, '_ kalo ada kamu sih gak bakal aman tau !'_.

Semua member Kisedai berdiri sementara Akashi memanggil dua guest tersebut.

" INILAH DUA GUEST KITA KALI INI ! **Himuro Tatsuya ! Kagami Taiga** ! " seru Akashi sebagai MC. sambil menekankan huruf yang di bold (ctrl+b).

Direspon tepuk tangan dari member Kisedai. Masuklah dua pemuda yang sama - sama memakai kalung dengan cincin sebagai perhatiannya. Yang bernama Himuro Tatsuya adalah pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan. Sedangkan Kagami Taiga adalah pemuda berambut merah hitam. Mereka berdua masuk ke tempat On-Air (baca: halaman belakang sekolah).

" Salam kenal, namaku Himuro Tatsuya. " sapa Himuro.

" Namaku Kagami Taiga. Kami berdua hampir seperti kakak beradik. " tambah Kagami.

" Namaku Akashi Seiijuurou, aku ketua project ini. " Akashi langsung SKSD ke mereka berdua.

" Namaku Kise Ryouta, salam kenal ~ " Kise ikut – ikutan juga.

" Midorima Shintarou. " tambah Midorima sambil membenarkan kembali kacamatanya.

" Doumo, aku Kuroko Tetsuya. " sapa Kuroko.

" Murasakibara~ Atsushi~ Nyam, nyam ,... mau kripik ? " kata Murasakibara.

Terakhir Aomine. Tapi, sebelum dia memperkenalkan diri. Dia berbatin ' _Yah, guestnya bukan cewek dengan big bomb(?)'_. " Aomine Daiki, yo. " kata Aomine.

" Momoi Satsuki. Salam kenal. " kata Momoi.

Suasana awkward ...

" Etto ... mari kita mulai project hari ini. " kata Akashi.

Batin member kisedai. _" Akashi/Akashi-kun/Aka-chin/Akashicchi/dia ... kok kayaknya jadi grogi gimana ... gitu. "_.

" Etto, Akashi, ya? " Himuro mulai angkat tangan. Dia cepat beradaptasi rupanya.

" Ya, Tatsuya ? " Akashi mempersilahkan Himuro untuk angkat bicara.

" kali ini misinya apa, ya? " tanya Himuro.

Akashi mulai menyeringai. " Aku hanya mengikuti event kali ini ~ ...

**Mission 0x0: FRIENDSHIPPER" **

Hening.

" Apaan tuh? " sewot Aomine. Alias gak ngerti artinya apa.

" Itu artinya, kotak pertemanan ... iya ta? " tanya balik Kise.

" ck .. judulnya ga penting buat keseluruhan misi. Yang penting tema. " kata Akashi. Sembari mengacangin anak buahnya.

" Misi apa ini ? " tanya Himuro.

" ... Nantinya kita akan dibagi menjadi dua kelompok. Satu kelompok terdiri dari empat orang, dan satunya lagi ada lima orang. Kita akan dibagi berdasarkan apa yang sudah kuputuskan dengan Mutlak ! " Akashi menekankan kata mutlaknya. Hening sejenak sementara Akashi membuka kertas yang dilipat – lipat dari dalam sakunya.

_One : Aomine Daiki, Midorima Shintarou, Kuroko Tetsuya, Kagami Taiga_

_Two : Kise Ryouta, Murasakibara Atsushi, Akashi Seijuurou, Momoi Satsuki, Himuro Tatsuya._

" Dari kedua tim ini, nantinya akan diberi misi sendiri – sendiri. Aku sudah menyiapkan beberapa utusan ke tempat yang dituju. Dari keseluruhan ada lima pos. Tiap pos yang kalian temui, akan diberi satu misi yang harus segera kalian selesaikan. Mengerti ? ". Semua mengangguk. " Tim pertama, ini. " Akashi memberikan secarik kertas pada Aomine. Dan menyimpan kertasnya lagi untuk timnya, tim kedua.

**Mission-Start !**

Aomine cs membaca misi tersebut di ujung pojok koridor agar tidak ketahuan.

_Mission 01 : Hellkeeper_

Hah? Itu ekspresi mereka yang pertama. Kecuali, Kuroko.

" Maksudnya? Mana pake bahasa Inggris lagi. " sewot Aomine.

" Maksudnya, penjaga neraka ... " tambah Kagami. Direspon tepukan tangan dari Midorima dan Kuroko.

" Penjaga neraka, ya? Akashi kan rajanya neraka itu sendiri .. " kata Kuroko. Pfft, mereka semua menahan tawa. Bisa gawat kalo Akashi mendengar ini. Ah, tidak. Bukan gawat lagi, tapi mati.

_**Ganti channel ke tim dua.**_

" HATSSYI ! ". Akashi bersin, sebelum membuka kertas itu.

Akashi membuka kertas berisikan misinya.

_Mission 01 : Ruang tanpa nama 3_

" Hatsyi ! " Akashi bersin yang kedua kalinya. " Kayaknya ada yang membicarakan aku .. " tambahnya.

" Ruang .. tanpa nama ? " tanya Kise.

" Mungkin, di sekolah ini ada ruang tanpa nama ... tapi, angka 3 itu apa ? " tambah Himuro.

Mereka memutuskan untuk mengelilingi sekolah. Dan tanpa sengaja bertemu tim pertama di tengah jalan.

" Are? Itu Kurokocchi ! " Kise langsung main tabrak lari ke Kuroko. Tapi dapat dihentikan oleh Aomine dan Midorima. " Hidoi-ssu ! ".

" Oi, Kise. Fokus ke misi-mu sendiri ! " seru Aomine.

" aku kan cuman ingin bertemu Kurokocchi ! " bantah Kise. Dan terjadilah perdebatan.

" Lho, tim pertama juga tengah mencari maksud misi itu? " tanya Himuro.

" Tentu saja. Misinya tidak semudah itu diberikan. " kata Akashi.

.

.

" Penjaga, ya ... Mungkin yang dimaksud penjaga adalah pos satpam di gerbang itu. Kan menjaga sekolah.. lalu neraka yang dimaksud adalah ... " kata Kagami.

" Sekolah ! " serentak mereka semua. Lalu berlari dengan kecepatan un-human menuju pos satpam.

Sementara itu..

" Coba kalian pikir, nomor 3 yang dimaksud ini mungkin lantai tiga. Sedangkan di lantai tiga ada kelas, kamar mandi, lab ... adakah ruang selain itu ? Tentu ada, dan tentu saja tanpa nama. Koridor. " kata Akashi. Hening sejenak. Lalu, dengan kerennya mereka berjalan menuju koridor. Tanpa harus berlari seperti tim pertama.

**Hellkeeper/pos satpam [ pos 01 ]**

" Hosh ... Hosh ... Gila, kenapa jadi lomba lari sih ? " sewot Aomine.

" Gara ... gara ... Hosh .. kamu ! " seru Kagami.

" Ya ampun, kalian baru mandi ? " sindir Midorima. Kuroko berjalan santai di belakangnya.

Aomine mengacangin kata – kata temannya. Dia melihat disekitar pos satpam. Ada murid.

" Oi, kamu ! " seru Aomine sambil menunjuk murid tersebut.

" Kalian .. kelompok pertama ? " tanya murid tersebut. Ah, jangan. Kalau dibilang murid kan gak enak. Mari kita namakan NPF ( _Non-player Fanfic)_.

Aomine mengangguk.

" Baiklah, berdiri di depanku. " titah NPF itu. Setelah berbaris di depannya. " Ini misinya. "

_Mission 01 : Pecahkan teka – teki ini !_

_Ada empat sekawan. Ari, Ani, Ai, dan Rin. Tiba – tiba, Ari dibunuh oleh salah satu sekawannya. Sebelum menemui ajalnya, dia menulis sebuah kode melalui hape disebelah kawan – kawannya agar dapat menemukan pelaku pembunuh Ari. Ini kodenya : 4-147,789,963-258. Siapakah pembunuh Ari?_

" Waktu kalian lima belas menit, dimulai dari sekarang ! " seru NPF itu sambil menyalakan stopwatchnya.

**Ruang tanpa nama 3/koridor lantai 3**

" silahkan baca misinya. " kata NPF tersebut.

_Mission 01 : Pecahkan teka – teki ini !_

_Ada lima anak di dalam rumah. Mereka tengah melakukan aktivitas mereka seperti biasa. Ini listnya :_

_1 : Mandi_

_2 : baca buku_

_3 :main laptop_

_4 : ngobrol_

_5 : ?_

_Apa yang dilakukan si 5 ?_

_P.S : Reader terhormat juga bisa menjawab nya re-view aja. Karena jawabannya dan misi berikutnya akan di bahas di chapter 9.5 nanti. _

_**Tobe countinue ^^**_

_**Apa jawabannya? Review aja. Sengaja tidak author lanjutkan, hihi. Plis, tunggu chapter berikutnya. Gak lama kok, yang lama waktu / kapan ngupdatenya. **_

_**Oh, nyaris lupa. Arigatou buat yang sudah dukung Author selama ini. Yang nge-view juga sudah mencapai 1xxx. Author mengucapkan terima kasih yang banyak buat reader terhormat. Ini fanfic pertama Author yang mencapai chapter lebih dari satu. Mohon dukungannya untuk seterusnya. **_


End file.
